The Golden City
by whitewolfkruger
Summary: Once, there was nothing, but soon war came into existence. Then, a man came and promised them a new city without fighting, which he called 'the golden area', but did he know he was wrong. a woman knows the destruction that will cone, with a deceitful past, she tries to warn them, but they just laugh. soon, more people join and together, they will all try to fight for the world.
1. Chapter 1

The Golden City

(Or so it was told)

War was the only thing that people knew then. The land that they stepped foot on, it was soon reduced to ashes. One man rose from the ashes, they say and he told them that he would bring them into a new area, 'the golden age' is what he called it, but for he was wrong.

The streets were clouded with numerous street lamps that shone on the many dark shadows underneath. There stood out one who had born a hood. The mysterious person walked the streets while people scattered from the person. To most people they see a man, to the ones who really know her, she is a girl who is just flat chested. She doesn't make eye contact with anyone that lays eyes upon her. She know the fate of this 'golden area' but they never listened to her. She walks to the last shop on the block and enters. There are many muscle built men, and the aroma of smoke and old food are the first thing that enters her nose. Simply she ignores it and the stares of the men, even when some are ready to run. She seats herself at the nearest seat and who awaits her is a maid with a large bust, orange hair and light violet eyes.

"What will it be today?"

"The usual."

The woman replies as she slips an envelope to her side. A man with round spectacles and a long black braid picks it up and then slides it into his inside pockets.

"What's the occasion?"

"The majors daughter's birthday is coming up. I need the map of the area and I need more ammunition."

"That's a lot to get our hands on. I might have to charge more."

"Fine."

The waitress hands her a silver container and the woman opens it up.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, and if I need more, I know where to find you."

And she left money on the counter before leaving.

She walked alone, and once she reached the end of the street lamps, she turned right and went to her home. It was a normal house from the outside, the normal housing for the second to the poorest. But inside, there was a cot and a lovers seat. There a flat screen sat on a coffee table and finishing her yellow murky liquid, she tossed it aside into a large box that had more of those containers. She sat down at a table and opened up a laptop. She started to type when a knocking was heard on her door. She shut the laptop closed and staggered to the door. She opened it and there the waitress stood with a bag in her hands.

"What is it?"

She managed to utter out because if the attire that she wore. She wore a low cut t-shirt and a pair booty shorts.

"Quit eyeballing me. I'm here to give you this."

"Thanks."

She reached for it then received a slap on her face, which had thrown off her hood. Under the darkness, there was navy blue hair and emerald green eyes that reveled themselves.

"What was that for?"

"That was for the sexual harassment."

"Can we drop that?"

"I'm going to now."

"Whatever. Are you going back now?"

"No, I'm going over to Tate's."

"That lucky bastard."

"Now lets no get too greedy."

"Sure mom."

Another slap was received.

"It's Mai, not mom, Natsuki."

"Sure, sure. But if you marry Tate, does that make him my dad?"

"Shut up. I got to go."

"Later."

Then Mai walked off, and Natsuki went back to her laptop. She opened up the bag and inside there was a rolled up paper with a note. She opened up the paper and it had the map. She put that aside and picked up the note.

It read,

Natsuki, go to the third warehouse and go to the fifth door. Inside there is what awaits you

-the supplier.

"Never does he put his name."

Natsuki mumbled before she went to the cabinet and opens it up. There lays a box which she opens up to revel a set of swords. She straps on the two swords and straps on a bad then exits her home.

She walks to the abandoned work warehouses and goes to where the note told her to. She opened the rusted door, first making sure that no one is following her, then walked in. There inside, is a group of well built men and they looked at her as if she was a joke.

"This is the one? You've got to be kidding me."

One if the men walks up to her and studies her.

"If this is the girl that he is talking about, then how about we test it? What do you think girlie?"

Natsuki shrugged then drew her two swords.

"Oh look, she wants to play. Raphael!"

"A man who was taller then them all appeared and he bared metal armor all around him.

"He he. This is going up be quick."

He cracks his knuckles and runs to her. Natsuki just walked to the side and sliced his legs to nothing but shredded flesh. He screamed and fell onto the cement, which was now soiled with blood. She pulled out a black cloth and started to clean her left sword.

"So, anyone else want to try?"

Silence was their answer and when she walked slowly to them, they backed away, wanting to get away from her.

"I'm only here to get what I need. Now, either you hand it over, or I will look for it myself personally, that is after there is nothing but bodies on the floor. Which is it going to be?"

One of the other big men ordered some other men to go and get the supplies. They brought out a metal trunk and they slid it over to her. She sliced it open and kicked off the top part. Inside, there boxes of ammo were placed inside. She lifted one out and studied the framework of the casing. One flick of her finger against the casing and it stayed solid. She grinned before she opened her bag and placed it one by one in the pockets. The men watched her anxiously, staring with extreme eyes. When she finished, she closed the bag then she left another envelope on the ground.

"For your troubles."

Then she walked off and the men went for the envelope, unaware that she was watching them from a distance. Greedily, they ripped apart the paper and instead of money, there was a home made bomb place inside and it was going off within five seconds. Natsuki walked off, and while she walked off, she counted down.

"5…, 4…, 3…, 2…, and 1."

The were house exploded and the screams of the men were not even heard. She smiled then walked back to her house for further plans. But instead she went for another drink. She entered the bar and sat at the counter. A red head with lime green eyes came up and looked her up and down.

"So, what brings you around here, Natsuki?"

"Just a drink. I could ask the same to you."

"I was bored. And that I heard on the market that you're planning to trash the mayors daughter's birthday ball."

"Word gets to much around."

"I want to help, as long as I get some of the pay."

"How much?"

"49/51?"

"No."

"45/55?"

"How about this? 35/65. Take it or leave it."

"Fine."

And the red haired girl out stretched her hand for Natsuki to shake.

"So, what's the first plan?"

"I'm still thinking that through. I just need some time to relax."

"Then how about you send some time with me?"

"And have you rob me? Forget it Nao."

"I won't steal, just some quality time with me alone."

"How much?"

"Two thousand yen."

"Sure."

And Natsuki gave her the money and finished her drink before she left with Nao following her.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2- The plan

Natsuki awoke the next day, with Nao lying beside her. She pulled the sheets closer to her nude body and then threw them off. She reached for her clothes when the red haired woman next to her grabbed her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just getting dressed."

"That's still something."

"We have to get ready. The ball is the day after tomorrow."

"Just five more minutes."

"Fine. Don't blame me if you get paralyzed."

And she laid herself on top of Nao and began to kiss her when a knock was heard.

"Crap."

Natsuki sighed then got off Nao.

"Maybe another time."

Then put on pants and her hood. She put up the hood and Nao began to put her own clothes on as well. The knocking soon became more frenetic and when Natsuki opened the door, Mai stood in the doorway.

"Hey. What is it that you need?"

"I need your help. Can I come in?"

"Um, not right now."

"Why?"

"Let's just talk outside."

"Okay."

And Mai walked outside with Natsuki, and they stood out of sight.

"What is it that you want help with?"

"It's Tate. I fear that he's cheating on me with some other chick. I need you to take picture and report any types of evidence."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"A month of free beer."

"Make it two and you got a deal."

"Fine. Two it is."

And Mai held out her hand for Natsuki shook it. Mai left and Natsuki went back into her house to find that Nao had left. She sighed in relief and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile…

A chestnut haired woman with crimson eyes looks upon her plans for the ball.

"Ara, are you sure you want to go with this?"

"I'm sorry, do you not like it?"

"It's not that, but I was wondering if we could move this over there instead."

"Certainly, Shizuru."

A girl with black straight hair and blue eyes. Shizuru looked on the guest list and when she came across the name, Reito Minagi.

"Is Reito coming?"

"Yes, Unfortunately."

Shizuru sighed then went back to her work. A blonde woman with purple eyes soon came in bursting out.

"Bubezuke!"

"Ara, yes Haruka?"

"This ball is going to be guts!"

"I think she means nuts."

Replied a shy timid girl with messy brown hair and light green eyes.

"Thank you Yukino. But what is it that you need?"

"Shizuru, I wanted to ask if you needed any help with anything."

"Sure. I need the extra help."

And as she walked off with the two, her father had called for her.

"Shizuru!"

She stopped and what Shizuru saw amused her. Her father was wearing his Sunday clothes, not his normal tux, and he was holding a golf club in his right.

"Yes father?"

"Ah Shizuru. In two more days is your 18th birthday. You're almost an adult. It makes me want to cry."

And her father brought his hands up to his eyes and pretended to cry. Shizuru just smirked at the small remark then spoke.

"Ara, you don't have to worry that much. I'm still going to be your little girl."

"Shizuru!"

Her father ran to her and embraced her.

"Never forget that. Now I got to go!"

And he speed off to his car and drove off.

Shizuru sighed to herself before she walked up to her two friends.

"Shall we get going?"

They both nodded their heads and they went to finish the preparations.

Natsuki got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She sighed before she put on her clothes. She lingered amongst her lingerie, and found a silk lace bra and underwear to wear. When she finished putting on her pants, all that was left her t-shirt. She walked past a mirror and she backed up and looked at her. She had a scar on her lower stomach, and she saw the tattoos that covered her upper chest. The dragon that swerved on her back and partly on her chest, was hardly seen under her clothing. She traced it with her finger before she grabbed her shirt. She put it over before she walked out her home. When she turned to the corner, Nao was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You know, even though you're flat chested, you're pretty good."

And she popped a sucker in her mouth.

"Let's just get going. We got stuff to do."

"Oh? Like what?"

Nao replied as she followed Natsuki down the street.

"Right now, were going to take a look around the target."

"That referring to the plaza?"

"Precisely."

When they reached the plaza, there were many decorations that were hung around the streetlights and the ceiling. Amongst the crowd of many people, Shizuru caught sight of Natsuki. Natsuki was dressed up like a man, wearing the normal clothes for a middle class man. And beside her, was Nao. She wore a breathtaking dress that made Shizuru gasp. In a skin tight dress, and she also had a slit on the right side that showed off some of her thigh. Shizuru looked the other way and Yukino caught sight of this.

"What is bothering you Shizuru?"

"Ara, that person over there, do you know who it is?"

Yukino pressed her glasses up further and took a look at the so called couple and she then relaxed.

"One of them is Nao Yuuki, while the other one is… I don't know who that is."

Shizuru just lightly sighed then went back to her work. Natsuki looked around and carried a small camera that was not visible to the naked eye. It was disguised as a button on her jacket. Shizuru watched them from afar, especially Natsuki. When a gentle touch took her out of her daze, she looked up and saw Tate standing next to her.

"Tate."

"Shizuru."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you. Why's wrong with that?"

"Nothing really, but there's something else that I've got on mind…"

Shizuru said, but the rest of the sentence was more of a mumble.

"Shizuru."

"Tat-"

Tate leaned in and kissed her, and Natsuki got that on camera.

"Nao, lets go. We got what we need."

"Alright then."

And out they walked, with Shizuru still kissing Tate.


	3. Chapter 3- The Party

Chapter 3- The party

**i hope that you enjoy this chapter. i know i did. sorry for putting Shizuru with Tate, but its for later on in the chapters. And sorry for putting Nao with Nat. but continuing on, this one there is a sure for shiznat, 100% but not right away.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

Natsuki went over to the bar in her usual getup. Mai looked at her and when she sat down, she slid an envelope to her and Mai opened it. And inside she saw pictures of Tate talking to Shizuru, then kissing her.

"I knew it."

"That's not the only thing. I also have pictures of him leaving her house early in the morning."

"Here is your reward as promised. And I will confront him myself next time I see him."

"Funny thing about that, Tate is going to be at her party."

"Oh really?"

"I can see the opposite of the caring Mai right there."

"Just wait till then. I have a plan that needs to be put in action."

THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY…

There stood Natsuki, all dressed up in her tux, while waiting for Nao. She had her hair pulled back and braided like a noble's man. She wore a white tux, and when she saw Nao, her jaw dropped. Nao came in with another skin tight dress, but she had worn one that is to be expected of a noble's wife, for she had her short hair straightened out, and the dress was a pitch black. Natsuki stared at her before Nao came up and gently slid her hand around her jaw.

"You know, seeing you like this reminds me of a dog, mutt."

"With the red hair and black dress, it reminds me of a spider. Don't forget what were here for anyway."

Nao just pushed her away before they took each others arm and walked in. Inside, lanterns and blazing fires lit up the area. Inside already, they saw Mai. She had wore a red dress and her hair was put up in a bun. She caught sight of Nao and Natsuki, so she walked up to then.

"Surprised that you're here wearing that Nat."

"You're just jealous that I can dress like a man, while your big boobs gets in the way."

"Shut up."

And Mai slapped Natsuki.

"Now, I have seen Tate, but I need your help to expose him."

"By how?"

"Pretending that you're my boyfriend."

"Hey. Natsuki here is my date."

Nao suddenly spoke up, and gave an angry glare at Mai.

"Can she at least do something to help me?"

"I am not some play doll! I can choose what or who I help!"

They caught the attention of many people that were surrounding them.

"This is not the best place to talk. How about we go out to the gardens?"

Natsuki said in a whisper and ushered them outside.

"Sure."

"Fine."

With all the music playing and all the alcohol that was put in her system, she decided to walk to the gardens before anything else happens. She heard voice arguing so when she looked where the voices were, she saw the two people that she saw the day before. But she also saw another one with them, who she did not know. She listened in on what they were saying, even though she wasn't suppose to.

"Would the both of you shut up!"

"No!"

They both said at the same time.

"I need him more!"

"No! He is my date!"

Since Shizuru was drunk, her hearing was kind of wracked.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I came here for a reason, remember that Nao, Mai."

And off Natsuki walked off.

"So the other girl is named Mai."

Shizuru softly said before Tate came and wrapped his arms around Shizuru.

"What are you doing out here? The party is inside. Don't forget that it's your birthday."

"I know, but-"

"Shhh. You need to have fun, not be out here worrying. Lets go."

Tate led her inside and Mai was watching the whole thing, and Nao was standing beside her.

"Now I see why you need Nat."

"Yeah, I don't know how long he has been cheating on me, but I need to expose him as the liar he is."

"Double timing freak. I know how to get him exposed with out Nat."

"How's that?"

"Just wait."

Natsuki was at the bar, drinking vodka when Nao came up to her.

"What is it spider?"

"Just follow me."

Natsuki followed Nao, with her vodka in her hand. When they reached the main dance floor, the lights were on and Tate was on the floor, with his nose busted. A man with black hair and golden eyes stood above him, his knuckles bloody.

"What did you do to Mai?"

He growled, which had caught her attention.

"Nothing at all! I swear!"

"Then explain these pictures!"

He tossed pictures of him and Mai then him and Shizuru. Tate crawled to the pictures, and his eyes went in shock. He was completely speechless. He couldn't say that they were just friends or anything else because there were pictures of him kissing both of them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tate didn't even move. Shizuru was watching from a distance, and luckily she wasn't seen. Nor had she known of the cheating. At least she was drunk and she caught herself staring at Natsuki again, even though she don't know her. Natsuki was staggering, but she wanted to watch Tate get beaten up. She had a camera on her, she went she went looking for it, she forgot where it went and she felt something coming out of her esophagus and she released it on Tate.

"Saved that one for you."

She said to the puked on Tate. He was disgusted and ran out of the plaza in embarrassment and Mai came up to the black haired man.

"Reito?"

He turned around and saw the woman whom he had fallen in love with during high school.

"Mai."

"Why are you here?"

"I came because I had to. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to embarrass Tate."

"I did it for you. You know, you look very pretty in that dress."

Mai blushed and looked the other way.

"Stop it. You're making me blush."

"But I'm being honest."

He looked around and heard the music playing.

"Why don't you dance with me?"

"Sure."

And Mai accepted his outstretched hand and they started to dance. Natsuki had staggered off somewhere else and can you guess who she stumbled across? Yep that's right, Shizuru. She was outside, looking up at the stars when Natsuki came upon her. They were both drunk anyways, so when Natsuki got a closer look at her, she thought that she was the most beautiful girl that she has ever seen. But, what she didn't see was the large bottle of whiskey in her hand. Lots of alcohol that they both have. Wonder where this story is going. Natsuki staggered over to the railing and stood by Shizuru.

"So, I saw what happened with you, Tate, and Mai."

"Ara, that is something that I do not want to remember."

Shizuru brought up her whiskey and took a shot. She handed it over to Natsuki's direction.

"Want some? I can't drink it all by myself."

"Sure."

Natsuki took it from her hands and took her own shot herself. They drank and drank until there was nothing else left.

"You know, I never got your name."

Shizuru slurred.

"The name is Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger. What about you?"

Natsuki replied drunkly.

"Shizuru Viola."

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Don't you think?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know."

Natsuki put her hand on top of Shizuru's.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You're better than this."

"Natsuki…"

They stared into each others eyes, emerald to crimson, not daring to leave each others gaze. Slowly, they closed that gap between them, closing eyes and they pressed their lips together.

Reito was dancing with Mai, and Nao was sitting at the bar, trying to seduce someone else to occupy her time.

"Where the hell is mutt? I would rather leave than entertain this old drunk horny man!"

Nao though while she was talking to some older man in his fifties.

"So, after the age of ten, my father sent me off to military school. And then after I graduated…"

She tuned him out and suddenly asked.

"Hey, do you want to dance? I feel like moving around."

"Sure."

And they joined Mai and Reito at the dance floor. The two looked as if they belonged together, but Shizuru's dad was watching the two dance from afar, and he walked off. He went in search for Shizuru, so he went to the gardens, but what he found was not what he was looking for. He saw Natsuki and Shizuru kissing, and that they were holding each other. He went wide eyed, and he just couldn't believe it.

"Shizuru is suppose to be dancing with Reito, not making out with this lunatic! Even though he is able bodied, what the hell am I saying, and what the hell is she doing?"

Shizuru slid her hands under Natsuki's loose shirt and reveled the scar, along with some of the tattoo. Natsuki had pulled Shizuru closer to her body, wedging her leg in between. He ran up to the two and pushed them apart.

"Stay away from my daughter!

And you! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry father."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and she gave the 'call me' sign to her as she tried to pull up her pants.

"The nerve of you! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Shizuru looked away and her father got even madder. Natsuki didn't want to leave Shizuru by herself, so she stood up for her.

"Shizuru's old man, who said that you have the right to control her every little thing she does!"

"Me, her father!"

"She is an adult now! I think that she has the right to take over her own life now. How would you like it if your mother came in like this and yelling at you when your 18?"

"Uh but-"

"Shut it! You have no right to!"

"You have no right to! I'm the mayor of this place!"

"Oh, so is the mayor take control of my life as well?"

"No!"

"Then you shouldn't talk all high and mighty!"

The mayor had no other intentions or anything to say to her. He just walked off, defeated. Natsuki just smiled while Shizuru walked up to her.

"Not any one have I dated, ever do that for me,"

"I would."

Then Natsuki wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Let's go somewhere else."

Shizuru just nodded and off they walked, hand in hand to Shizuru's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Headaches

**I Have finished and upload! But sadly, for the next chapter you are going to have to wait about 2 weeks. today, i leave for boarding school. but enough of the boring stuff. i lost myself in writing this, so here is the chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own My-Hime or any of the characters**

Sunlight cracked into the room, waking one of the two. Her navy blue braid was undone, and she lifted the covers to find herself naked.

"What the hell did I do last night?"

She thought as she tried to move but was denied when something held her in place. She looked over she shoulders and saw a woman's hand holding onto her. The woman began to arouse and they both looked into each others eyes.

"How the hell did this happen?"

Natsuki thought when she looked into Shizuru's crimson eyes. Just then, a knock was heard and that startled the two.

"Mistress, your father wants you to come to breakfast right away."

And the sound of retreating footsteps were heard descending down the hall. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and Natsuki looked a her.

"What do we do?"

Natsuki said in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, but we have to get you out of here!"

Natsuki jumped off the bed and went picking up her clothes and Shizuru went to put away hers, while putting on nightwear as if she was sleeping and nothing else happened. When Natsuki got her clothes all gathered up and put them all on, she was pushed out the window and she landed in some bushes when the door opened. Guess who? Her father stood there, wondering why his daughter was standing at the window.

"Shizuru dear, why are you standing at the window? You were suppose to come to breakfast."

"I wanted to feel to soft blows of the wind."

Her father just scoffed then left her room. She sighed then followed her father to breakfast.

Natsuki pumped her legs to her house before anyone sees her, especially her friends. Once on her street, fast she ran, and entering her house, she took off her clothes and put on her usual clothing. She then looked into the mirror and saw that her hair was all messy. She grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair when knocking at her door echoed in her house. She pulled it back and put up a fast bun, then put up her hood and went up to the door. When she opened the door, the girl with straight black hair and blue eyes stood at her door.

"How can I help you?"

"Sorry to barge in like this, but I need some help."

"It depends what it is."

"I need you to help me keep away a certain someone."

"Who is that if I may ask?"

"The man that slept with Shizuru at the dance last night. I have heard that you are very good at that."

"Uh…"

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. You have to go to another person."

"What? But why?"

"I know who you're talking about. Goodbye."

And she closed the door and she leaned against it.

"Crap! What am I going to do now? As far as I know it, they could be hunting me down right now."

She pushed herself off the door before she undid her bun. She ruffled through her hair and went to her box of the silver canteens that had smelled of alcohol. She picks up the box and goes into the last room in her hallway. Inside, there lays a blacksmith area with all the equipment needed. She put the box down and took off her jacket, reveling that she has no shirt on. She goes over to where some aprons lay and puts one on. She cleans out the alcohol smelling canteens and after that, she put it into a big pit to melt it.

After breakfast, Shizuru goes back to her room, and finds herself in a big headache.

"Stupid hangover."

She speaks softly as she changes out if her nightwear into something more comfortable. A knock is heard and when she opens her door, her father is standing there.

"Father. What can I do for you?"

"If I could, may I come in?"

"Sure."

She steps out of his way and he sits on her bed as she closes the door.

"What is it that you need?"

"Shizuru, do you have any memories of last night, or should I say, do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"Oh? Are you sure? I could swear that you could remember."

"No. Too much alcohol."

"Oh? Now alcohol is involved?"

"Father, I'm 18, not 12."

"But you are still my little girl."

"Father, you cannot keep treating me like I'm a little girl! I have grown into a woman, not a girl."

"How dare you speak to your father like this!"

"Look at you! Talking to your daughter like this! I bet that you had gone through the same thing!"

He stood up and slapped her.

"Never shall you speak to me like this! You will stay here until you learn better!"

He left the not so stunned Shizuru and he left the room. She sat on her bed, anger growing in her.

Sweat formed at her forehead, and she wiped it with the back of her hand as she continued hitting the heating metal in place. Sparks flew as her arm started to weaken. This was the last piece before she was done. She had made armor for the arms, legs, chest, feet, and the last one was for the helmet. Once done, she threw it into some cold water and left to take a shower. She turned on the shower, letting cold water take its effect. She stripped her apron and her pants off and she got in. The rush of cold water against her hot skin, it made her softly moan out in pleasure. She opened her eyes and put her head under the water. When done, she turned off the running water and grabbed a towel that hanged loosely on a hanger. Wrapped around her body, she exited the shower and went to her room to get dressed. Once done, she went back to the last room to check on the cooling metal. She grasped a pliers and brought up the metal to touch it.

"Cold as ice."

She said, then brought it to the table nearest to her. She laid into the table and after she places the helmet down, she goes outside. Down the street, across the field, then into the woods. Once away from any living thing, she brings out her swords. She brings up the blade to see her reflection, then she runs up to the thickest tree in the area and slices it as if it was butter. The wood falls to the ground, and dust comes into her view. A rustling is heard, and she listens to the sound. As if instinct told her. She closes her eyes and runs to the sound, and when the dust clears and when she opens her eyes, the woman from before was standing there. Fear has stroked her blue eyes, and she was on the ground. Natsuki had her blade tilted to her neck, and she is surprised.

"What do you want?"

She keeps the blade at her neck, her emerald eyes looking into her sky blue.

"I-I will triple it, quadruple it if you would."

"I told you before, no."

"But why?"

"I know the person that you are talking about. I will not go against him."

"Is friendship really important than money?"

"Yes, unless you haven't had real friends. Now, I suggest that you leave while your life is intact, or that I will be the last person you see."

She pulled back the sword and the girl crawled onto her knees and started running off.

"Remember this! You will never forget Rin!"

"Rin? Why does that name seem familiar?"

Natsuki thought before she went back to the town. She sighed before she walked into the bar.

"Hopefully no one will ask were I was last night."

Natsuki thought as she opened the door. There, Mai stood behind the counter, and she seemed in a happy mood. Nao was no where to be seen, so she was okay for now. And that loser Tate left no trace behind. She went to her usual seat and Mai came literally running up to her.

"Your order?"

"The same as always."

"Alright."

And Mai goes into the back and brings her the silver canteen.

"*Sigh* Reito is soo dreamy. Don't you think?"

"Mai, you said the same thing about Tate. Who knows if he might do the same thing."

"I know but, I have a different feeling about this one. I just can't explain it you know. Have you ever felt like this?"

"No. I don't date as much as you."

"Thats right. But, *sigh* just don't be all out like me."

"Yeah, as if I would."

Slap!

"I'll take that as a complement. Hey, I didn't see you last night at the dance. What happened to you?"

"Uh…"

"Or were you too drunk to remember?"

"That's it."

Mai went and slapped her hand against her forehead and she did a dramatic sigh.

"Man Nat. You and your drinking problem. Why do you drink again?"

"I've already told you."

"No, just one more time. Please."

"Fine. You remember Alex right?"

"Yeah, the one that had the white hair and the blue eyes."

"You remember what had happened when I tried to marry her right?"

"Yeah, someone went and killed her."

"After that, I went into a deep depression. Then alcohol became my best friend. How many times have I told you?"

"Hahaha, um… I forgot."

"Mai, you need to stop always thinking about boys. That's all you do nowadays."

"Shut up. Besides, I think that I saw you with some other person last night."

"Look, I don't remember."

"I think you do. And I didn't see you when I left. So, what happened?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"Come on. Tell me. I won't tell."

"How many times must I tell you, I don't remember!"

"Quit lying, I know that you remembered."

"I have to go. I have important things to finish."

"I knew it! You're hiding something, aren't yah?"

"No. I have to go now."

She stood up, drank the rest of her alcohol and walked off, with Mai trying to call after her. She sighed then ruffled through her hair and she continued to walk forward. She passed through the many people and the street marketers. Amongst the many people, she came across the one and only person that she didn't want to see. Amongst the many people the red haired came running up to her, then she slapped all hell with her. Natsuki was thrown back, and she soon looked at the red head.

"Nao, what the hell was that for?"

"That was for last night! What the hell happened to you?!"

"To much drinking. The usual."

"You have really let yourself go after that incident."

"I have some business to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Exchange business."

"How does that work again?"

"I'm going to be late."

"Can I tag along? Every time you go to one, you leave me."

"Fine, but don't do anything hasty. If you do, we won't be able to leave with our lives in tact."

"Alright."

Natsuki walked farther into the wondering crowds of people, Nao hardly able to keep up with her. Natsuki stopped in front of a cell phone store, and she walked all the way into the back. There, in a separate hallway, there laid two doors. Natsuki came upon the one on the right and knocked once, twice, then the last two fast. The door opened and inside they walked in. There sat a fat bald man, with a heavy cigar in his mouth. In front of him, there laid out cards and there was two strong built men in black suits and sunglasses, also bald. There Natsuki sat down, Nao sitting as well.

"Well, I suppose that you have something for me?"

"Yes, something that will not displease you."

And he smiled as one of the men came up to him with a silver suitcase full of money as he propped it open.

"Well? What is it?"

"The end of the 'golden area'."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and that the world will open to a new king."

"I'm listening."

As nighttime fall, Shizuru looked up to see the stars, she walked farther away from the mansion, hoping that she can get away without getting caught. She has a cloak on, and in search of the one that she thinks that might help her. The cold winds nip at her, which causes her to pull the cloak closer to her body. Once into the city, she sees many people but not the one she is looking for. Soon, she is lost and still searching for her, she goes into a bar, the closes thing that she can gain entry to. When she looks around, everyone inside is staring at her except one, a hooded figure. She sits down at the counter and up comes Mai. Shizuru recognized the girl, but keeps her distance. Mai comes up with the happiest face in the world, and Shizuru doesn't want to ruin her day.

"How can I help you?"

"Just a scotch on the rocks."

"You got it!"

Then everyone turns away, and they go back to their usual routine. The hooded figure had called Mai over for more of the drink, and when Shizuru sneaks a peak at the figure, she sees Natsuki, or more importantly, she sees the person who she slept with the other night. Well, at least she found who she was looking for. When Mai came back with her drink, Shizuru gave her the money for early payment and started to take a drink when Natsuki was able to identify her. Shizuru hoped that Natsuki would come up to her or something, but instead Natsuki looked the other way and ignored her. Soon, Natsuki took her silver canteen and she walked out of the bar, with Shizuru leaving later. Natsuki was aware that she was following her, so she led her away from the group of many people and she stopped into an empty alley before she turned to face her.

"What is it that you need?"

"I don't really want to bother you, but I have heard of what you have said, about the end."

"Why do you want to know?"

"My father, he doesn't believe you, but I do."

"I don't mean to be a nuisance, but what does this have to deal with me?"

"I know that you properly don't want to see me after that night… but I would like to help you."

"What can you do?"

"I can do many things, but it depends what it is that you want."

"Alright. But you cannot bring any attention to you, or me. In these areas, it's different than being pampered."

"I understand."

"Alright then. For now, you can stay at my place, but what happened before, don't bring it up, or else you are kicked out."

Shizuru nodded her head as Natsuki sighed then led her back to her house, unaware that someone was watching them.


	5. Chapter 5- The Team

Chapter 5- The Team

In the crowded streets, there walked a woman with coal black hair, with spectacles. She scoured the crowd, then continued on into the bar. Looking at the counter, she saw Mai appear and walked up to her.

"So, Mai. Long time no see."

Mai looked at the woman before she smiled hugely and pulled her in for a hug.

"Chie! It's been so long!"

"*muffled* Mai, can't breath!"

"Sorry."

Mai released Chie, who was taking in deep breaths and then smiled at her.

"Did your boobs get bigger?"

Mai exclaimed then tried to cover them with her arms, but could not.

"Chie!"

"What? I just asked."

"So, what brings you back in town. Haven't seen you since Nat lost her fiancé."

"Yeah. How has she been?"

"Not very good. Alcoholic. Comes in here everyday. Always drinks the same thing. Now I gave her two free months."

"What for?"

"To find out if Tate was cheating on me. Turns out he did."

"You two looked real cute together. What happened?"

"How am I suppose to know? But let's not talk about that."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Should be at the same house as before."

"Thanks. I'll drop by later for a drink and I'll talk to you later."

"Alright then. Later Chie."

Chie waved before she stepped out of the bar, then went in search of Natsuki's house.

Shizuru woke up, and found the house empty. She pulled off the covers and got off the couch. She walked around, and still heard nothing. Instinctively, she assumed that she went out for a drink, and she went to the showers, unknown that Natsuki just got out. She wrapped the towel tightly on her slim, muscular body, showing her curves. She had another towel wrapped around on her hair, and when she reached for the doorknob, the door opened and there stood Shizuru. Her face lit up when she stepped back. Natsuki also had blushed, and as Shizuru stepped back, she slipped and grabbed Natsuki's wrist, and pulled her down with her. Natsuki's towel came undone, and she had her hands on Shizuru's wrists, and they both stared into each other, not daring to move when they heard the door open.

"Hey! Natsuki, it's me Chie! Uh…"

From Chie's perspective, she saw Natsuki on top of Shizuru, naked while Shizuru was blushing, or should I say both of them blushing.

"I'll come back another time."

"Chie! Wait! I-it's not what it looks like!"

She got off Shizuru and picked up her towel and wrapped it back on her. She ran after Chie while Shizuru got up off the floor and went after Chie as well. When Natsuki had finally got ahold of Chie, she soon backed away.

"Ahem. Hey Chie. What you saw earlier was nothing like what you thought. I-It's the truth."

"Uh huh. So, do you mind explaining why you were on top of the mayor's daughter, naked and to top it off, also why is she here? No offense."

"None Taken."

"Okay, long story short. I was taking a shower and when I got out, the door opened and she stood there."

"Oh? Was she staring at you?"

"N-Not like that!"

Natsuki's face lit up and Shizuru had to force down a smile.

"Anyways. She tripped and I fell down with her and my towel came undone."

"That's one way to put it I guess. But."

Chie moved in closer to Natsuki and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think you can hand her over to me for a little bit?"

Slap!

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

And her towel once again began to come undone and this time Shizuru was able to see her body, but looked away.

"Wow Natsuki. Even though your slaps feels like punches, I wouldn't want to feel your punch. But, are you catching a draft now?"

"Shut up Chie!"

And Natsuki picked up her towel and wrapped it back around her body, then slapped Chie again.

Mai was starting to close up shop when Natsuki came in.

"Ah. You finally came today. What happened?"

"Chie happened. That's what."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"It means what it means."

"Okay… so, are you here for your usual order?"

"Yeah, but make it to go since your leaving."

"No that's okay. I was just closing it up."

"I know that you have a date with Reito tonight, so just make it to go please."

"Sure thing. Although its odd."

"Whys that?"

"You always stay, even when I'm about to leave."

"I have a many things that are going to occupy my time. I have to go back."

"Like what?"

Mai asked as she was making her drink in the silver canteen.

"I have some important things to deal with, and I have to stop a fight going on between Chie and Shizuru."

"Eh? What do you mean 'fight'? Wait, you have the mayor's daughter at your house, the woman that Tate was cheating on with me. Why is that?"

"She came to me at first. I just got to keep her away from her father."

"But why are you helping that slut?!"

"I know that you don't like it, but I need her. I can't explain it, but if she is able to help then I need her."

"Hm. Well then." Sets down her drink. "Is that all you're going to be doing?"

"Yeah. Later Mai. Here's the money."

Natsuki set down the money before she took her drink then left as Mai collected the money. Mai watched as the doors swung back and forth until the movement was ceased. She sighed before she went into the back to change. She wore a black skirt with a white button top that had the first button undone. She locked up the shop and outside, Reito was waiting for her.

"Hello Mai. Looking dashing as ever."

"Oh Reito stop. You're making me blush."

He just smiled as held out his arm as Mai intertwined her arm with his.

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Yeah."

They walked off towards the finest known restaurant in the city. Only the rich and the wealthy could enter, or if you have a higher role in the town. They sat down at the best table they have, and Reito made sure that Mai was going to have the best night possible. Mai was doing okay, but soon she had to feel bad.

"Mai, what is the matter?"

"It's nothing important to you."

"But I want to know what is bothering the girl that I love."

"Well, you see. My friend Nat-"

Mai soon stopped and kept quiet, then looked away.

"What is it Mai?"

"I-I can't say."

"Mai, *puts his hand on hers.* you can tell me anything in the world. And if it is something horrible, I will still love you."

"Reito."

"Now, can you please tell me what it is that worries you so much?"

"If I tell you, can you not tell anyone, it's very important not just to me."

"Of course."

And he flashed her one of his famous smiles that seem to always captivate all the girls hearts in high school.

"Okay. It's about my friend Nat. And after I tell you, I may not see you again for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"The day after tomorrow, I'm leaving along with my friends."

"For what?"

"That's what I'm about to explain. My friend, Nat, knows something that even the mayor doesn't know. She knows the destruction of the world, and that she is having some of us help her."

"What do you mean, the end if the world?"

"The one that they call 'God', he is coming to Earth, and he will bring destruction with him, even if you don't like it. There is only one way to stop him."

"How is that?"

"A female sacrifice."

"Female sacrifice? Who is it?"

"That is what we are going to decide, so I have to get ready and practice, for the rest."

"No."

"I have to Reito. I have no other choice."

"No Mai."

"Please Reito, be understanding."

"No! I won't!"

He stood up abruptly and Mai reached for his wrist.

"Reito, I know that you don't like it, but please."

He slapped away her hand and look at her like a mad beast.

"How can I? With all of this happening!"

Reito walked off and he left Mai alone in the restaurant, with many people watching her.

The next day, when Mai awoke, she checked her phone to see that there was no missed calls or texts from Reito. She sighed then got up and took a look at the time. Staring hard at the beaten up clock, she made out that it was around 10:30 am.

"Shit!"

Mai cursed as she changed out if her bed clothes and tried to put on her maid outfit for the bar when she revived a call. Struggling with the top, she tripped over and fell onto her butt. The phone soon went to voicemail and she then pulled the top down and reached for the phone. The phone started ringing and Mai eagerly answered it.

"Reito?"

"No Mai. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No Natsuki, but what do you want?"

"It's time."

"Oh crap."

And the phone went off, Mai just stood there, not knowing what to do. Wanting to send Reito a text or a voicemail was out of the question. She then sighed and closed her phone shut. She took off the maids outfit and went in the back of her closet and brought out a big black box. Opening the box, inside there laid the old Fuka's uniform. Never did Mai ever think that she had to wear that again, and she also thought that she couldn't fit into it again. She put on the shirt, which was a little tight, then the skirt which had fitted perfectly. Then, the blazer. She fastened her scarlet scarf over her and she then put on the shoes. A picture fell out of the box, and Mai picked it up. In the picture, she saw the group, Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto, Tate, Chie, Shiho, Aoi and Alex. They were all sitting under a tree, cherry blossoms were blowing in the picture. That was the last picture that they took when Alex was still around. Natsuki was holding her like there was no tomorrow, and for Alex there was. Mai smiled at the picture and then put it in one of her pockets. She then picked up the thing that was wrapped up in a black cloth. She unwrapped it slowly, then a glass box was shown, and inside there was a fire swirling around. She lifted the lid, and that fire consumed her. Her HIME mark appeared on her chest and her elements came back. She held up her wrist to see the elements that had once been hers so long ago. She felt the spirt of Kagushuchi, and she made her elements disappear and she then made her way out the door, to Natsuki's house.


	6. Chapter 6

So** sorry that I have been absent for writing this. But rest asured, because I posted a new chapter. And that I was busy writing another Fanfic like this. But here is the next chapter, and there is some ShizNat...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sunrise nor its character, but I wish that I did! T_T**

Chapter 6- The Journey

Everyone sat around each other, and Natsuki sat silent, waiting for the commotion to die down. The door opened and Mai came walking in, and everyone looked at her, except Shizuru who still didn't want to bring up the incident. Natsuki took off her hood and stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that Mai's here, we need to plan what happens when we reach him. Who here is going to be the sacrifice?"

Everyone stayed silent, and Natsuki just sighed and shook her head.

"Well then, we will just have to decide of that later. Now, do we have everything all packed and ready?"

"Yes, all the food, water and tenets are ready."

Replied Chie as she stood up mockingly in a salute position.

"Is there anything else we are forgetting?"

"Not that we know of."

"Good. Pack the truck. We leave at the break of dawn."

Everyone nodded their heads and they packed the bags into the truck one by one. Once done, it was around 12 and they waited. Natsuki double checked the bags and the truck, making sure that there is enough gas and extra parts. She then walked to the sleeping group of people and nudged them awake.

"If you have any last words that you want to say to anyone close or anything you better do it now."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Mai pulled out her phone and began to send Reito a text when the door slammed open. There stood Reito in his uniform from the war of the schools. The black and red pattern design and the way he held his sword, like he was already going to war.

"What is it that you want Reito? We are very busy."

Asked a very annoyed Natsuki who quickly pulled up her hood to hide from him.

"Um. Well I came to ask if I could be of any help to this."

"You want to help us?"

Natsuki answered in question form.

"Yes. Please let me help."

"What can you do? Other than flirt with many girls?"

"I am able to hold my stance with a sword, and there may be something that only I could do."

Natsuki looked around the room to see what they would say.

"Well, what do you guys think? Should he come or not?"

"No"

"Why not? I don't see any reason not to."

"Suure."

"No."

"Well then, there you have it. Two to two. It's a tie and I hate the tie breakers."

"What it the tie breaker?"

Three of the girls looked away, while Shizuru didn't know. Natsuki then sighed and walked up to him.

"When we have a tie breaker, the person who they voted for will have to prove him/her. And that is a fight. If you can fight with a sword, then we are going to have a kendo fight."

"That doesn't sound so harsh. Who am I going against?"

"Me."

"Huh?"

"Me. Now don't go and be waiting my time."

Shizuru walked up to Natsuki and whispered something in her ear that made her smile a bit.

"Never mind about going against me. Your new opponent is Shizuru."

"S-Shizuru?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all, but could it be someone else?"

"Out of the question! Now either you try to win or get out."

"Understood."

Natsuki handed them both a wooden kendo stick and had them move outside and she drew a circle to where the boundaries were.

"Now, you must chase out your opponent out if the circle, if not you lose. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Shizuru just nodded her head and ready her herself and Reito did the same.

"Hey Nat. We don't have much longer."

"I know. Let's see what happens. Go!"

Shizuru moved first, then sidestepped him then hit him in the gut with the hilt if the wooden sword. He fell backwards and out of the circle. Shizuru then gave the kendo sword back to Natsuki and Natsuki took it from her. She walked up to the defeated Reito and looked at him. He got up, and looked back at Natsuki.

"So I guess that I go now."

"No."

"What?"

"You are able to go."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Or else I'll throw you out."

"Yes."

"Get your stuff we are leaving."

Natsuki walked up to Shizuru, and she whispered in her ear, "How are you able to do that? I have seen many people go against him and they have lost. How is that?"

"Simple. He was supposed to be my Fiancé and during the time, he had taught me many martial arts and how to do kendo."

"Ah. Good then."

Then Natsuki went to the truck in the back, and she jumped in the driver's seat.

"Everyone get on!"

One by one they got into the truck, with Reito in the back. Natsuki turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. She pressed on the gas and the truck drive off. There was no one in the streets, so that they were able to leave without any commotion or the chance of being seen.

"So, any idea where we're going?"

Reito asked out of curiosity and Natsuki soon hushed him.

"You'll see when we get there. But first, keep quiet."

Natsuki pressed on the gas even more and the truck went faster. Reito tumbles back and hits himself out cold while Mai keeps looking back to him.

"Mai."

Natsuki started to get Mai's attention.

"What?"

She asked, still looking at the K'Oed Reito.

"Don't get so close to him. What happens when the time for the sacrifice? Then he wouldn't let you."

"I know Nat, but…"

"No buts. I'm telling you in the nicest way possible. Other than that, we might have to go and kill him or to have him as the sacrifice. Your choice."

"Man Nat, you always have to make things so rough."

"That's what you think."

Mai just heaved and crossed her arms. They drove for a long time, that when Reito woke up, they went in the mountains. Looking around, all the other girls except Natsuki were asleep. Reito climbed up close to Natsuki and he saw that she was drinking.

"You shouldn't be drinking while you drive."

"Shut up. It helps me stay awake."

"Sure. So, why are you doing this? I know it's you Natsuki. The Natsuki that I knew before was never this mean, or alcoholic."

"What do you mean?"

"The Natsuki before never was cold to anyone. She would always listen to everyone, and you never drank. I thought that you couldn't hold your liquor."

"That was before. Now this is me. Why are you bothering me about it?"

"See that? That's what I'm talking about."

"Just shut up and go back to sleep."

Reito then sighed and went to sleep. Natsuki kept thinking about what he had said then she drank the rest of her alcohol and threw it in the back. She drove for hours and hours, sleepiness getting to her. When she stopped on the side of the cracked road, Nao got up and she saw Natsuki standing by the edge of the cliff.

"Hey mutt. What are you doing?"

Natsuki turned around to see Nao, and she then walked over to her.

"Just getting some fresh air. Why?"

"When I felt the truck stop I thought that something happened."

"Well, I had to refill the gas so there's that now I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

Shizuru awoke, and when she looked out the truck, she saw Nao and Natsuki talking. She opened the door and she walked over to where Natsuki and Nao were. She then scared Nao, but Natsuki just shrugged.

"Ara, where are we going next?"

"After the ride up the mountain, then we have to go on foot to the top, and there 'he' is waiting."

"He?"

"Kami or in English, God. And then we have to find a sacrifice for the next thousand years."

"Out of us all, I wonder who it's going to be after all of this."

"Who knows? But we must get going."

Nao and Shizuru agreed with her and they got back into the truck and she drove off. Snow began to cover their way, so Natsuki stopped and she put on something similar like snow chains. They drove up higher in the mountains, and the higher, the colder it got. Everyone was wearing a thick cloak and had a blanket around them. In the back, Reito and Mai shared one, and were cuddling to get warm. Natsuki just wore something thicker and Shizuru wrapped a blanket around her. When looking outside, Shizuru saw all the snow and she was amazed at the whiteness of the frost and the other things. Soon, all around them was fog and the lights on the truck were dim and dull. Soon, they came to a stop and looking up, especially at night, the mountain looked scary covered with a fog around it.

"Alright, this is the farthest that we can go. Everyone grab a bag and we hike up the rest of the way."

No one disagreed with her, and soon as they trekked up the fought terrain, soon a cat like figure went running about. As Mai was not paying attention, the cat figure went straight for Mai, and it tackled her down to the ground. Everyone went and looked at the newcomer that seemed to be very pleased with Mai, especially her chest.

"Hey. It's Mikoto!"

"Mikoto? You came early."

Natsuki replied to the small girl who finally released Mai.

"I wanted to see Mai."

Natsuki then sighed and she overlooked the situation.

"The more the merrier I guess."

She started up the trail left that was very old, and they followed. Mikoto had sat up on her shoulders and she was all having fun with her. Reito soon got jealous and the more he ignored it. The night got darker, and Natsuki then had them set up camp. There were three tents, Nao, and Chie in one, who Nao didn't want to be in with. Mai, Reito, and Mikoto shared a tent, while Natsuki ended up sharing a tent with Shizuru. Everyone went into Natsuki's and they surrounded a map.

"Everyone in? Okay, by the looks of this, by the most there will be about three days of hiking and on the road there will be challenges that we have to prove our strength and to prove ourselves worthy. The only problem is that we don't know what they might give."

"Then shouldn't we be practicing instead?"

Nao suddenly asked up, a bit of anger in her voice.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, if we practice every so often, we will not make it in time."

"Then what time do we have to be there?"

"Before the last leaf falls."

"How much time does that give us?"

"Already, the trees are losing their leaves, and even with the cold weather, either five or four days."

"We could at least spend one day practicing."

After a few argues, Natsuki lost two to five, so they spend an extra day practicing. Everyone went back to their own tents, and Natsuki rolled out her blankets and she handed Shizuru some blankets as well.

"So, do you have a clue when we are going to practice?"

"Sometime tomorrow maybe. Who knows? Why do you ask by the way?"

"Just curious."

Shizuru shrugged as she lifted her blanket to get in, to black the coldness from her body. She peaked over to Natsuki who was already in bed. The winds blew and she shivered as she wrapped the blankets close to her body. Later, the night got colder to where Nao and Chie put aside their quarreling side to stay warm, whilst Mai, Reito, and Mikoto all got close, but Mikoto got in between Mai and Reito, and he got mad. But Mikoto was a heavy sleeper, and when he tried to push her away, she came rolling back and digging her face even more into Mai's chest. Dissatisfied, Reito then slumped back down, but Natsuki and Shizuru were not the same. Natsuki kept fighting the urge to cuddle as well, but she didn't, because she was afraid that Shizuru would say no. She looked over, Shizuru was gone. She sat up, and she heard footsteps outside and she quietly opened her tent and crept out. The cold overwhelmed her, but she ignored it as she heard rustling, and she grabbed the shadow and then the shadow overwhelmed her and slammed her into the ground. Then the stranger soon backed away and released her. Natsuki took a look at her and realized that it was Shizuru who was the one that pinned her down. Surprised, Natsuki got up and looked at her.

"How- never mind. Just what are you doing outside?"

"I-I can't really explain. It just reminds me of mother. But may I ask what are you doing outside?"

"I heard something and I came out her. Shall we go back inside? It's cold."

"Sure."

Natsuki leaded Shizuru into the tent, and she took one more last look around to see if anyone was awake and everyone was sleeping. She closed it and Shizuru was sitting up. Natsuki sat next to her and she then wrapped a blanket around her. Shizuru looked at her weird, and then Natsuki gave her a reassuring look.

"Relax. You're ice cold."

"Thank you. But, you should be worried about you. Sleeping in shorts and a tank top."

"I'm not the only one."

Shizuru let out a small laugh and Natsuki then smirked.

"What are you looking at?"

"You laughed. I haven't heard you laugh."

"We'll then, this is to be the last time you'll hear it."

Natsuki then started to laugh, but covered her laugh from the others that they were sleeping. Shizuru then smiled and she then sighed. Natsuki sighed and the noise died down.

"You know, for a long time I haven't met anyone like you."

"I should be saying that. After my father did all this and that, all the people that went out with me was only after money and fame."

"You know, *stretches out her arms* after I lost someone important to me, I never wanted to go out in the dating world, but sometimes I'm tempted."

"Oh? How's that?"

Shizuru asked, and then leaned in to hear what she was going to say.

"I can't really explain it, but I think that…"

Natsuki tied to say, but leaned in and she pressed her lips against Shizuru's, who also did the same. Only this time they weren't drunk. The longer they kissed, the more they felt right for each other. Soon, Natsuki pushed Shizuru down on the floor lightly, and from there they kept quiet from there, not wanting to wake up the others. When morning came, Shizuru was the first one up; and she was brushing out her hair from last night. She then fixed her clothes and Natsuki came walking out, and looking at Shizuru it seemed as if nothing happened.

"Here. You should brush your hair as well."

Shizuru handed Natsuki the brush, who accepted it and she began to brush out the tangles. Then after a while, the others began to wake up, and Nao and Chie were back to their quarreling terms.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"It's not my fault your body is so soft!"

"Shut up Chie!"

Nao then bitch slapped her into the day after tomorrow, and Chie then fell to the ground.

"Um, Nao?"

"What?"

"I think you overdid it."

"No. Did you know what she tried to do to me?"

"N-No."

Mai said uneasy and gave her a funny look.

"That woman down there went and tried to sneak her way into my clothes late at night. When I awoke, my shirt was pulled up and she was groping my chest!"

"Wow, okay carry on."

She walked back to where Reito and Mikoto were and she then greeted them.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Morning Mai! I'm hungry."

"As always."

Shizuru went back into her tent and she decided to change into something warmer. She put on a slightly thick shirt, and she put on thick pants, then she came out into the harsh weather and Natsuki was giving out orders.

"Okay, now we start packing up the tents and we hike up from now. Does anyone disagree?"

Natsuki looked around and by far no one was disagreeing. They then started to pack up, and soon they were hiking up the mountain. Up ahead, there laid their first challenge.

**okay, so I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and please domt forget to review, it really does help. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the lack. So I decided to show a sort of a part of the trial. But I have been so busy. So here is the next. i will hopefully post the next one tomorrow...**

Chapter 7-Their first failure? Or success?

There ahead of them, a giant rock statue was shown, and when Natsuki stepped towards it, it moved. It looked like a giant man, and every step he took, the floor rattled.

"My guess is that you seven are to prove yourselves worthy. Am I right?"

"Yes, and what is our challenge?"

Natsuki asked.

"First, you must choose who will prove themselves. You have less than a minuet. "

At first, Natsuki was going to herself, but Nao spoke up, and said that she would be the one to.

"You think you're worthy enough? Then your first challenge is to test out your ability levels."

"What kind of ability levels do you mean?"

"Flexibility. Stamina. And your pride."

"That sounds easy enough."

The giant rock statue began to laugh, and not everything was going fine. The floor underneath them began to crumble apart, and down they all fell. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by the waist and she pulled out a small knife and stabbed it into the hard ground. She then tossed her up and Shizuru made it on the ground, and Natsuki came back up. The giant then clapped his hands as it was just Natsuki and Shizuru, not the red head.

"Impressive. This was your first challenge, but looking like the one that you have chosen didn't make it, you cannot continue forward."

He stomped twice, and the ground came back to normal, and then Nao was, sitting like a lost kitten. Natsuki did a face palm and she turned back to see where the giant went, but he was gone.

"Alright, challenge one failed. Now what? We have a time limit here you know?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was just not ready."

"You have to expect the unexpected. Never to let your guard down."

Nao started grumbling something under her breath as Chie spoke up.

"What do we do now? With the giant gone, what happens now?"

Natsuki came up and she then pulled out the map. Chie then went by Nao.

"Have you ever heard the saying, if you fail to prepare, you're preparing to fail?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Nao looked at Chie, thinking that once she was being serious. Chie gave her the one that made many faint, her 'playa' smile then she spoke.

"Then you're the one who is preparing to fail."

Nao got mad and punched Chie, who dodged after the hit and stroke back, in her own odd way. She ducked low, then she grabbed Nao's arm and pulled hard on it. Nao came flying forward, then Chie brought up her foot and it hit Nao right in the face. Instantly knocking her out. Her body slumped to the floor, and Chie threw her over her shoulder but was interrupted when Natsuki came by.

"Chie, what are you doing?"

"Oh. Um I'm helping?"

"Hand her over."

"NEVER!"

And Chie ran off with her crazy speed, and Natsuki took pursuit.

Mai watched from afar, and she sighed as Mikoto tried to jumped on her. Mai moved to the side, avoiding the contact as Mikoto fell face first on the floor.

"Mai!"

She said way later after she had a mouthful of dirt in her mouth. She opened her mouth and began to spit it all out, dusting off her tongue with her hand.

"Water!"

She said, while muffled. Mai just laughed then went back in the tent and soon brought out a canteen. Shizuru came up to them and she saw Mikoto drinking the water greedily, not stopping to take a single breath. She just smiled then turned to see Natsuki clomping Chie to the ground, and Nao went flying off. Now that she took a closer look, Nao was tied up on her wrists and ankles, with a gag thing in her mouth. She just chuckled then she paid real close attention to when Natsuki tackled Chie and tied up her wrists and ankles together like a captured animal. She held in a smile, and from there Natsuki let go of Chie, (who is now defenseless) and went over to Nao. She picked her up and from all of the chasing, Chie managed to get off her shirt, and just right there she had to wake up. She groggily opened her eyes, first blinded from the sun, then her lime eyes became wide with fear as she looked down. She felt hands around her, and she noticed that there was no shirt. And the most important thing she noticed was that she was tied up with a gag in her mouth. She turned to see who it was holding her, and it was Natsuki.

"Mmh!"

She began to squirm around and when Natsuki 'accidentally' dropped her, she was able to get loose and began her attack on poor Natsuki. While Chie was lying on the ground and was enjoying the entertainment.

"What the hell?!"

"Wai-"

She threw a punch her way and Natsuki flew back. She then held up her arms and blocked every oncoming attack from Nao.

"Nao! Listen to me! I was just saving you!"

"Yeah saving me from being cold was it?"

"N-No! You see it was Chie who-"

"What?! I should have known."

She stopped her oncoming attacks and she looked to where the laughing but clogged mouth Chie resided on the terrain. Suddenly, she stopped as Nao came closer to her.

"Mmh! N-"

Nao then jumped on her and began to hit her and all of that stuff. Natsuki felt something wet going down her arms, so she looked down at her arms and saw small cuts and small spots of blood.

"We're not going to get anywhere at this pace."

She mumbled under her breath as she pulled down her sleeves.

"Nao! You can get your revenge later. Right now, we need to get everyone assembled."

"Fine."

Nao got off the bleeding Chie and she dragged her by her tied up limbs, and Chie was screaming out in pain. But muffled.

"Look, if we continued at this pace, we're not going to make it!"

"Then how do you plan on making the giant come out? We only have about five days."

"You think that I already don't know that? I need to get think this through, and for-"

"Wait. Mutt. Did you say that you need to think this through? What kind of a leader are you?!"

"At least I'm trying. Look. We need to all work together, not saying that you'll do it all yourself."

And while Natsuki said that, she looked at Nao especially.

"Ara, but how are you able to have everyone on the same trend if they are always at each other's necks? May I ask?"

Everyone looked at Shizuru, and Natsuki was surprised at this sudden question as well.

"Um-well. Ahem. Thinking back to this question, I think that Shizuru is right."

"I second that."

Mai spoke up.

"Alright then, if we all are at each others necks, then how you solve our problem princess Shizuru?"

Nao spat out, with such distaste in her tone.

"Ah, well I have been thinking about for now, considering that 'activities' that you all have been doing."

And when Shizuru said activities, she did the duo bunny ears while she spoke. Everyone began to look around, and soon realized that she was right. Except for Nao, who just was too stubborn.

"Alright. I'll say so, but how are we to 'bond'?"

And Nao copies the act that Shizuru did, with the duo bunny ears. Shizuru pondered for a bit, resting her chin on the top of her left index finger. Then her blood red eyes perked up when she made a small smile.

"I know just what to do…"

"Uh…"

Natsuki didn't like on where Shizuru was going with this.

"What we need to do is get to know each other more better."

"I think we already know that by now."

"No. What we need to do is…"

As everyone got closer, her voice became lower and how everyone's face went bright.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if you don't try to at least to be more comforting towards your comrades, then I will step in personally."

"Wow Shizuru. Hahaha! You're funny you know?"

Mai said when she came up and patted Shizuru on her shoulder.

"It's just an option."

"A scary one I might add."

Natsuki spoke up, then she looked around.

"If we do try this, where would we do this? The sun is high in the sky. And we don't have enough time."

"Ara, now I'm in charge? How pleasant."

"That's not what I meant!"

Natsuki out bursted, then turned away.

"I-I just- I mean that how are we to do um, 'this' if we are to you know, to try and cooperate with all of these people? The last time I did was with the war of the schools."

"Then there is your second choice."

"What?"

"Ara, do I have to explain to the lost little puppy? Retelling the story of a past that most of you had shared would be a number one."

"She may be right Natsuki."

"Don't mother me right now Mai."

"Hmp!"

"Ara, now, this could be a start."

Everyone looked to where Shizuru stood and at first sight they were surprised. She walked off after she spoke to Natsuki, then she made up what looked like was a campfire with a few logs for them to sit on, which was place for them to talk and chatter of.

"Surprise surprise."

Nao suddenly said, and looked with a bored look plastered on her pale face.

"Shut up Nao!"

Natsuki remarked, then looked back to Shizuru.

"I don't know if we have enough time to be doing this…"

Shizuru put two fingers up to Natsuki's lips to silence her as she whispered in her ear.

"Shh, just leave this all to me."

Natsuki just simply nodded her head, then turned back to the group who was eyeballing the two very closely especially Chie, who had a sly grin on her face. Shizuru backed away from Natsuki and went in front of the group.

"How about we have a seat?"

She asked, then gestured to where the logs sat on the floor. Everyone made their way over their uncomfortably, with Mai in the middle of Reito and Mikoto. Natsuki sat with Shizuru, and Nao was hanging onto her all slut-like until Chie tried that on Nao. Then the two got in another huge fight with Natsuki trying to break them apart, but got kicked in the face and staggered into a tree branch.

"*sigh* I'll go and help them."

Mai spoke, but was soon interrupted when Reito stopped her from getting up.

"No. Let me do it Mai."

"O-Okay…"

Mai said.

"No! Let Mikoto do it!"

Mikoto said and pointed to herself.

"No, you stay here and watch Mai."

Reito said and walked to where Nao and Chie were strangling each other. He reached for Nao, but an elbow came up and smashed against his broad nose. He fell back, holding his nose when Mai sighed once again, but Mikoto went to go and try to separate the two. Reito went after Chie (yes he didn't clean up his blood) with Mikoto going after Nao. She placed her hands at Nao's sides and began to tickle her.

"Haha! Stop Mikoto! Stop!"

She was all laughing and Reito pulled Chie out of Nao's loose grip. He put her over there (which was far away from Chie) and helped Mikoto put Nao somewhere else. Natsuki finally woke up, after everything was settled, and it was turning into the evening. She felt her forehead and felt a large bump on it.

"Damn!"

She used the tree to stand up and went over to where Shizuru was and saw a knocked out Nao lying on a log, with another knocked out Chie by her.

"I swear those two."

"Ara, they seem full of energy though."

"They should use it for something else, instead of picking a fight with each other."

"Ara, that may be right, but as long as they do have the energy."

Natsuki nodded her head then looked to where Mai and her group was. She is still involved in a love triangle. First it was two guys and one girl who loved her and wanted to be more than friends. Then came when she stuck with Tate. But he was just using her. How could he not enjoy her? She was slender, heartwarming girl with many talents that he was yet to know of. Now she was in a love triangle, but with the right amount of people, one guy and one girl. Both liking her. Who else would like it if you had two different genders like you? It could be pleasant, or un. But for her it was normal. Natsuki just looked at her while Mikoto laid her head on Mai's lap and Reito getting mad. She held in a small laugh and soon Shizuru spoke to her.

"It should be time for the bonding part."

"You're right. Mai, can you wake up the two idiots over there so we can get started on this. I don't enjoy it as much as you do, but lets get this over with."

"Okay."

Mai stood up from her spot on the log and walked over to here the two sleeping princess' were lying and woke them up. And by woke them, she tipped over the log and they landed in a nest of fire ants.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Both of them screamed and were running around, trying to get the ants off. They ran into trees and bushes and finally after 54 ( I think) or so trees later they came back with a bunch of red dots all over them, scratches and scratching at each other. They sat down and face Mai with evil glares. Mai just shrugged then turned to where Natsuki was.

"Since you are the leader, I propose that you be the one to tell."

"Yeah."

"Hey! Wait!"

"Mutt can't speak."

"Exactly! wait what?"

Nao just shot her a glare then looked back to Mai.

"We can't have Mutt be the one to speak for us."

"Oh yeah. And the spider with the red dots can't do any better."

"I have a better idea. How about we try to open up her big head and see if there is something in there?"

"No, I have a better one. Lets rip out some of her grey matter and use it a sponge. That would help is much more better."

The two began to look at each other then they strike, or tried to but Shizuru stepped in. She slapped the both of them, then ducked down as they reacted to it and did a duo kick to both of their faces.

"Ara, I feel as if I'm babysitting or something."

"Technically, yeah."

Mai said then dragged Nao and tied her up with rope, then put a gag in her mouth. Shizuru cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's always her that is always making the trouble."

"Alright…"

Shizuru said uncertainty then went to drag Natsuki back up. She started to slap her around until she began to wake, which was until her whole cheeks were red with her skin being slapped over and over.

"Ara, you certainly enjoy sleeping don't you?"

"N-No. It was because of…"

She began to trail off, looking at the fire that was burning brightly next to her.

"Well, I suggest that Natsuki tells the whole story, since she was the main one who fought out of us all."

Natsuki looked over to where Mai was, sadness clouding her emerald eyes.

"If you really insist."

She closed her eyes, a small tear falling down her creamy white-slightly scratched, (not really slightly but close enough) then she wiped it off. She took in a deep breath and opened her emerald eyes.

"The story, no. The retelling of the war we fought and lived through. It is commonly known as the battle of the schools, but that is just a fast accused name. The true name was 'The Battle of Fuka' and it wasn't just a battle, it was a war, a never ending war from the first year I was there, to my last year."


	8. Chapter 8

**Please dont hate me for the flashback. But this does help in many certain ways if you understand... ;)**

**Dislcaimer: I dont own any thing, but i heavily wish i do... TT**

Chapter 8- The Battle of Fuka part 1

Natsuki's Point

It was all back then. When I had just became a first year. I had to enroll because of family problems, and that's when I met her. She was standing underneath a lamp post in the dark. She for some odd reason had white hair, white as the clouds that roamed over our heads. Her eyes were the color of the sky. I didn't know it then, but she was to young to be done away like that. I went to the classes as always, skipping it every now and then. That last time I looked at my report card my attendance was too low. Our school specialized in all off the fighting arts and we had top fighter instructors. But the neighboring school, Furkin High. They were always second class compared to us, and we never liked them. Most of the students got in various fights with them, most losing their lives. I never got involved, but I did take the sword classes. More fencing than the kendo. It was the second term when it all started. The student council of Furkin declared an all out war on us. And the current one at our time was Alex. She accepted it and sent out many our of students. They fought mostly in the gardens of our school, painting the once pink flowers with dashes of red. Everything became a war and soon they were asking for more recruits. I got called up two weeks after it officially started and no matter I couldn't decline them, for they blackmailed me. I stood in front of Alex, with Reito and Haruka holding me down. I was chained by shackles. The real heavy kind, for I kinda tried to get away from them. And by kinda I fought my way out, but they brought a lot of people to come after me. So here I was, chained to the floor, waiting to get released when she came up to me and crouched down to take a look at me.

"You know."

She started, then she cupped my chin.

"You're only a first year, but you were able to take on more than 50 third years at once. That is what I'm looking for. How about a deal? If you fight for us, I'll raise your attendance and your grades in return. And by the look of this is seems that you really do need this."

I shook my head away from her, then spat out.

"As if! Like I want to really do that!"

"Then you leave us no choice."

She snapped her fingers and two buff men brought Alyssa in. She was held up by chains as well, and she had a frightened look on her face that I could never forget. Her sky blue eyes were clouded with terror, and she wasn't smiling and remarking about every little thing here and there.

"Alyssa!"

"That's right, your sister. I hoped that it wasn't going to come to this, but here we are."

She walked over to where Alyssa was and she cupped her chin and bright her to look at her.

"If you don't fight, then we'll send her out, even though she is involved in the church-"

"Alright! I'll join."

"That's more like it."

She let go of Alyssa and once again snapped her fingers. The two men then left and they released the chains that held tight on me. Alex stayed behind while everyone left. Once the door closed, she sat there staring at me for five minuets then she spoke.

"Now that we have you, let's go and introduce you to the fighters. We're running out, so hurry."

She stood up from her seat behind the desk and I followed her as well. We walked out through many hallways and soon we met up with Haruka again! She wasn't wearing her usual getup, the original visible green uniform, but a dark green. She was all dressed up in army camouflage and everything. She wore a small skirt, then she looked at me. In front of us were lots of men and women, mostly men that were there. They were at attention, with the army uniforms that the school has. It looked similar to the American army, but it was Arctic camo, with the main color black.

"Natsuki Kuga. Nice to have you in the team."

"I-It's good to be here."

I mumbled.

"What?"

"It's good to be here!"

Haruka smirked then she walked through all of the crowd and when she walked through, they backed away. She came straight to me, and Alex backed away.

"I'm glad to see that we knocked some sense into you, delinquent."

She spat the last word out with much hate, that it even made me chill.

"Now then, Reito! Get her ready!"

"As always Haruka."

Reito he wore his black uniform with the red trim around it. It was modified into a general's uniform, with the rankings on the side. He lifted me up and walked with me as Haruka pulled down a map of the Furkin school grounds. He led me into a different room, then he closed the door. I looked around and it was the armory, with the clothes and the weaponry in here as well. There was all kinds of guns, but Reito threw a set of clothes at me.

"Put these on."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

It was really uncomfortable. Well he kept staring at me, you know? So I had to strip in front of him and put back on my clothes. But before I had to put the army clothes on, he patted me down! I was only wearing a bra and panties! It felt as of he was secretly groping me. *Shudders* it was just horrible. So after he 'throughly' searched me, I was able to put on my clothes. He then tossed me out when I got most of it on and I quickly then got back up and went into the training room.

"Okay you buckets of worms! Attention!"

Everyone around me straightened up and put their arms down to the side of them. I did the same thing too. Haruka was the instructor of the squad I was in, with Reito and the others of the student council holding up their own. I went through boot camp, which was for a few days before Haruka stood at attention with a small smile on her face.

"Good to see that you all managed to survive boot camp."

It wasn't even that hard. Just something made up at the last minuet! Just a log over a very shallow puddle of sand. Then we had to crawl under very low desks then we had to run around the entire school campus for I don't know, until we fell to our knees gasping for water. I tell you, it was horrible. She then finally appointed all of this and that.

"Okay! As all of you here know, we are Fuka's last defense against Furkin. All of you have survived the dreaded terror of the two week boot camp! Now is the time for you and everyone around you to fight to keep us still here!"

She made a fist and brought up to her face as she looked as if she wanted to cry. She dropped her fist then she closed her eyes. She opened her purple eyes and looked straight to us.

"I have lots of faith in you all! Now go out and being us victory and give us death!"

"Haruka! I believe it's bring us victory or give us death."

Someone spoke up.

"It's still the same! Ahem. So. After you get your weaponry done, you are entering the war with us and Furkin!"

She stood on the edge of the stage, with one leg up on a speaker and leaning all the way over.

"Yeah!"

everyone cheered beyond their limit and she got them all pumped up that only a few seconds later, we were outside yelling nonsense! One of our guys got shot down as we finally realized it. It took about five men for the rest to find out. I ran off quick. They gave us just the weak guns. A pistol and a knife. You see, this isn't like a fake war. This was a real war. Like blood and guts. Once you die, you really do die. And about half of our troops was already dead. Well, I mean not my troops, but the people who were in the group. Blood from the wounded men sprayed on them, and yet they were all cheering.

"We have a hopeless chance at this."

I muttered to myself when I heard footsteps behind me. It was a Furkin high school troop. He wore the red uniforms with the hat. He looked at me then pointed his semi at me when someone stabbed a katana through his chest. The blood that mixed with his clothes, I didn't even see it as he fell to the ground. The guy behind him was none other than Takeda. He wielded his sword in his right hand and he held into his side with his left hand. Blood was present as he looked at me.

"Are you okay? I'm Takeda. Third year. I feel kinda sorry that you're a first year and all. So I'll stick around and help you."

"Aren't you the one who needs help?"

I pointed to where his big gun wound was and he just laughed.

"Got me there. Hurry up!"

He ran off and I scrambled to catch up with him. I ran ahead of him soon and I finally saw the true battle. It was like an all out war, all of the dead bodies on the floor, the blood on the once so green grass, it was hell placed on our little slice of heaven. Takeda then looked at me.

"This is the real battle. When we win, and trust me, we will. But when we do win, we are going to have to surfer something more worse than losing a person. We're losing our pride this school has. Lets go."

He ran off in the midst of the battle and with that little wimpy pistol of mine, I thought I should go and get a better on. I ran back,along sure that I don't get seen. If this was only the starting point, then how did the get here? Then I saw them. About five guys all sitting behind a large rock. They wore the red uniforms. They were taking out our men like that! I quickly ran to the dead guy from before and snatched his semi. I brought it up to my face, then pointed to them. I hid behind a large rock like them, then shot. I pulled on the cold trigger and the bullets went firing. At first, they were all running around, shooting here and there when one of them shot each other. So they all killed each other. My job here is done. But that was just only the beginning. I ran back to the battlefield and saw mostly red over our black around. I checked the ammunition then started to fire from a distance. Some fell to the ground and got back up, but some didn't. I kept firing until the clip was out. I threw it into the battlefield then looked around. It was dead silent, not a person around. I put each foot carefully on the ground, making sure that I don't trigger and land mines. Yeah I know that it's weird to have a battle with a school. And the worst part? That's because since we lived far up in the mountains, the city below didn't know about our fight. The only way word spread was from the second year. I didn't want to get involved in the main battle that laid down there. I stayed away, looking to the dead comrades that once I originated from. I sighed then leaned back on the rock behind me.

"I really do hope that this war is ended soon, for we can't cover this up for so long."

I put my hand toy forehead and looked up to the sky. The only thing that was free of blood. I closed my eyes, thinking that this once used to be the spot where I used to hide and ditch classes. Now I'm here fighting, killing to stay alive. I finally got up and looking at the two fighting schools, it seems that we were equal at the same level. Sometimes, I really didn't wish that I ever came to this school. I shook my head and finally decided to fight. And not wimpy. I grabbed the guy's guns of who I killed and the ammo. I packed in my side pocket as I got the pistol ammo from my dead comrades. I packed them in the other pocket as I ran down the blood soaked mountain. I slipped and fell, marking the black uniform with red. When I looked up, it seemed as if the mountain was bleeding, bleeding tears. I quickly got up and started firing at the red guys that came at me. One guy here, one guy there. I hit one in the face then kicked him back as I pulled the trigger to end his life. It does sound pretty drastic, but I didn't want to lose my life.

"Um, question?"

Shizuru raised her hand after Natsuki finished that sentence.

"Yeah?"

"What started the battle?"

"I told you at the beginning. They didn't want to be second best anymore."

"I know that, but was it because of jealousy?"

"That I do not know."

"Ah."

"Shizuru, let me answer that for you."

Reito spoke up and turned to face her.

"You see, Furkin High was a neighboring boarding school that we always have rivaled with. But we always came out to be the best, so they got mad. For years and years to come, we became rivals. So that's how it all started."

"So in the end, they became jealous?"

"Basically yes."

"Now that we have that over, can I finish the rest of what I was saying?"

"Go ahead."

Natsuki sighed then she leaned back on Shizuru.

"So, what I was saying…"

This was the second year into the war. For once we got a break ever since I got thrown in. But it was only one day. I walked around the empty halls of the school, most of the students were either dead or transferred. I walked into the gardens and I saw Akane Higarashi sitting in front of a grave stone. It was her lover, Kazu is what she nicknamed him. He died before I went in. I heard that his dear was the tragic ever. When they got to him, they didn't know him at first. His face all cut up, his arms and his right leg missing. How they could tell it was him was he kept yelling out Akane's name and his blue eyes. Or I should be saying eye. They're him blind in one. She lost him and ever since then she has been taking help. I shook my head and walked away from that area. I walked on the second floor, when I heard someone call or for me.

"Natsuki!"

I turned around and saw Alex standing there, by the student council room door.

"Come here!"

She yelled from afar, by I nodded my head and went to the student council room. I closed the door behind me as I noticed it was just the two of us in there. She sat at her spot at the desk, and I took mine at the regular one.

"You know, I'm surprised. I never expected for you to be still alive from a whole year."

"Well I am. And you know I will keep living. I won't die in this battle."

"It's not a battle. It's a war. And I know you. Do whatever you can to get what you want. Well here's another thing. So am I."

"Such as?"

"I've kept my eye on you since you came here. You came at the third quarter, a few weeks before it all happened. Now, I have this feeling about Natsuki."

"What?"

"I'm also a first year, but the only difference is knowing certain things. I take third year classes and I look like one. Or suppose to."

"Impossible. that can't be."

"Oh it is, and I can prove it to you."

She stood up from her seat behind the desk and stood before me. She leaned in close to my face.

"If you don't believe me or any of the staff or the other students, then have a look in this."

She pulled out a leather book and handed it to me.

"That's all I needed to talk to you about. See you later."

She pushed me out and locked the door as I got out. I held onto the leather book within my arms over my chest. I sighed then I walked off. I went back to my room and during that time, Mai was my roommate. When I entered the room, Mai literally crushed me with lots of hugs and all of that stuff.

"Natsukiiiii!"

"Ah!"

"I've missed you so!"

"Mai!… can't… breathe!"

"Sorry!"

She released her killer hug on me and then smiled so big it scared me.

"Hey!"

Mai said, with an angry face on her.

"What?"

Natsuki replied.

"I did not have that much of a big smile."

"You did. Remember?"

"No!"

"Can't we just get on with this?"

"I don't know Reito. Ask Mai."

Reito sighed then he leaned back.

"Mai, I'm telling it from my perspective, so don't butt in!"

"I have my reasons to argue."

"Mutt, I say the boob monster over there is right."

"No she is not spider!"

Natsuki growled at Nao, then Mai.

"Can we just get this over with?"

Chie asked, sounding drowsily. She woke up, still tied up and she was able to her her gag out of her mouth.

"That's what I want, but Mai over there…"

"Hey! I can't say a thing when something offensive comes up?"

"Yes! Because I'm the one who is telling the story! Don't forget you wanted me to!"

"I didn't think you'd portray me in such a disgraceful manner!"

"I'm only telling what I felt!"

"Shut up!"

Reito yelled out, standing up. He had his arms crossed and was staring at Mai.

"I'm sorry, but Natsuki is right. Now can we get this over with?"

"Yes."

Mai said, looking down. Mikoto glared heavily at Reito, who just shrugged it off. He sat back down then sat a bit away from Mai.

"How about this? How about Mai go and tell her perspective? I know she also fought."

"Sure."

"I don't mind as long as I don't hear Mutt speak."

"What was that spider?"

Natsuki got up and was about to go all hulk on Nao when Shizuru pulled her back onto the log.

"Ara, lets go with that idea. Mai?"

"Okay."

「Kruger」


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Battle of Fuka Part 2

Mai's Point

When I heard that my roommate was coming back, I was so excited. After hearing from the student council president, I got excited. So I waited for her to come and at first when the door opened, I thought it was Natsuki.

"Natsukiiiii!"

I leaped at the person, finding out that it was Mikoto.

"Mai!-"

I looked down to see her stuffed in my chest.

"Oh! Sorry Mikoto. I thought you were Natsuki."

"No, but I saw her walking to the student council room."

"Now why would she go there?"

"I don't know, but what's all of this food for?"

"Huh?"

I looked behind me and saw all of the food I prepared for her.

"That's all for Natsuki. Not you."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because, she went into war, not you. And I also haven't seen her in over a school year."

"Yeah. I miss talking to her."

Mikoto was a first year now, so she was wearing a high school uniform. I patted her head and looked at her.

"Mikoto, you know that ever since Natsuki was gone, we haven't had any money around."

"Yeah. I miss it when she gave us money."

"Is that all you cared about?"

Natsuki yelled out, looking at Mai.

"What? You were pretty rich at the time, so…"

"Was I just a walking bank?"

"Yep!"

Mikoto said and looked pretty happy about it.

"Ugh! You two!"

"This again? Verbal warfare! Whoo!"

"Shut up spider!"

"Says the walking bank!"

"What about it?"

"Everyone shut up!"

Reito butted in again, but this time he was sitting down.

"NO!"

They all yelled at the same time. Reito just sighed then leaned forward.

"Ara, this again?"

"Well you wanted her to say her perspective so shut up Nat."

"Says the gossip queen of our school."

"At least I didn't get Ice queen."

"I've rather have ice then gossip."

"What? Can't stand to be around lots of people?"

"Huh! Just shut up!"

"I have a mouth for a reason!"

"And that reason is to shut up!"

"No!"

Shizuru just sat on the log, looking peacefully when she crept behind Natsuki. While everyone was busy arguing with everyone else, she went and armed her elbow and struck it deep into the back of Natsuki's neck. Natsuki gaged then she fell forward, but not before Shizuru grabbed her and laid her down gently on the log then she looked over to Mai.

"Ara, I think that you can continue now."

"Thanks Shizuru."

Shizuru nodded her head and Mai continued.

So, continuing on. I sent Miktot away when the door opened. This time Natsuki came walking through instead of anyone else, so I tackled her in a hug. But she didn't fall back, but instead she stayed there, all frozen like. I finally let her go and I smiled at her because I've missed her.

"So, how's it going over in the army?"

"Not so good."

Natsuki told me as I led her down to the food I prepared for her.

"Hey Mai."

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't go and fight? You still have your powers."

"Not on humans."

"Man Mai. If you came out then this war would finally be over. I got promoted to Sargent and I'm only a second year. Everything is all whack!"

"I know. I don't understand I myself on how or why this happened you know?"

"Yeah. But I can't really hang around for long. Sooner or later, I might get killed and I don't want that. Honestly, I hate war and fighting."

"I know. But I don't want to get involved."

"Just make sure that Alex don't know."

"Yeah. She can blackmail me like you."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, No! I just used it as an example."

"Better be."

Natsuki said in a growl. I just sighed then as Natsuki was drinking some water, I noticed the leather book that laid next to her.

"Hey."

"What?"

"What's that book that's next to you?"

"I don't know myself. It was given to me by Alex."

"Oh?"

I leaned in close, with a sly grin on my face as Natsuki realized.

"Nothing like that's happening!"

"sure sure. Just don't get to close of you know what I mean."

"Don't I always?"

"What am I saying anyways? You never follow what I say."

"Exactly."

Natsuki then got up.

"Sorry, but there is something that I have to do. I will see you later, making that a promise."

"Yeah. I will too."

I watched Natsuki leave with that leather book in hand. I called over Mikoto so she could come and eat the rest. I sat there with Mikoto, eating every now an then. Within every second, I kept thinking more and more of how Natsuki could get killed! Even thought she said that she would not and survive, I still worried about her! I left right away once Mikoto fell asleep. I ran out into the field of our school. The battle was still going on, but I couldn't find her. But I saw the reality of war. The ground with dead bodies and redness on the once so green grass. But it was farther away, not real close as I thought. I could see that it was in the forest, having guys out of nowhere pop in and out of nowhere. I ran all the way around until I collided with someone. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tate. He was wearing an army uniform as well.

"Tate!"

"Mai! What are you doing outside?"

"I came to look for Natsuki."

"She's with the president. But how about I get up?"

"Sorry."

I got up and helped Tate up then I looked around.

"Why is Nat with the president?"

"Don't know myself. But the president has a good feeling about her you know?"

"I guess so, but I didn't know you enlisted as well."

"Yeah well, they needed extra men on the job so I sighed up."

"How long do you think this war will last? Their not even getting their education."

"I know that, but they said that they will pass us right away."

"That's cheating."

"Not if you work for it."

"Haha so funny."

I said while I rolled my eyes.

"But do you think that after the war, would you go out with me?"

"What? I-I don't really know~."

"Oh? That's not what I heard at first."

Chie spoke up, which looked pretty odd on how she was all tied up as well.

"Shut up Chie!"

"Everyone shut up before we start this again! I want to get this over working two chapters! Mai! Talk about the third year!"

Natsuki soon yelled out.

"I'll do what I want to do!"

"And that is telling it from the third year!"

"No it is not!"

"Then how about I tell it?"

"I only got to speak a little."

"Oh? I want to hear about Natsuki in the third year. I heard something drastic happened to her."

"As if!"

Natsuki yelled at Chie while her face got red.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. On how Natsuki's uniform-"

"Shut up Mai!"

"I was there!"

Another argument broke out for the what? Third time? Even though I'm writing this I'm not keeping count. So here they are, all arguing when Shizuru comes back into the picture. While Natsuki is yelling at Mai if this happened or not, she went behind Natsuki again. She wrapped her arm around her neck and brought her leg underneath her and tripped her from behind. She let go of her neck and watched as Natsuki fell to the ground. She put her foot on her back and got some more rope and tied up Natsuki, also wot a gag. (Wow, everyone loves to get in trouble here huh?) Shizuru looked over to Natsuki and gave her a nod. Mai nodded back and went to continue.

So, since I was so boldly interrupted, I'll continue. But this time the third year which was the end of the war. The second year was to many um, uninteresting stuff. (Yeah right Mai.) so skipping to the third year. Natsuki finally got me to enroll and enlist me and Mikoto's name in the war. This was around the time when the town down the hill found out and sent up police officers and officials to take a look. I ran away as Mikoto thruster her long black sword into one of Furkin's men. She twisted it before she pulled out the blood covered sword. I ran and held up myself, shooting at the ones that wore the different colored outfit. Finally, the battle moved onto Furkin's school grounds. If we make it to the student council room, then we're home free!

"Mikoto!"

"Yeah Mai?"

"Lets head into the school and try to capture the president. Once we do that we're done!"

"Hai!"

we ran off in a completely different direction and made our way into the school. When we got there, most of the guards were already dead with their necks sliced up. We walked slowly down the hall. The entire hallways were completely silent. Not even our footsteps were able to be heard. Then we heard frantic running and panting. We looked farther down as Mikoto armed herself. We looked up ahead to see one of our uniforms, but covered in blood. We looked closer and saw that it was Natsuki. She was holding her hand over the very bloody spot on her lower stomach. She was hunched over, clinging into the wall for support, leaving a trail of blood. Her running ceased as she collapsed after the sound of a gun being fired off. Behind her was the student council president. Sky. Otherwise known as Alex's twin sister. She too looked exactly like her older sister, and was the president. But they were always rivals.

"I don't know why elder sis likes you so much, but if I eliminate you from her, then she'll love no one but me!"

"GGRRRR!"

"Who's there!"

Mikoto began to growl, and at first I was trying to shut her up but she got madder and madder. Sky pointed the revolver at us, holing it sideways.

"Looks like you guys are next huh?"

"Mikoto, occupy Sky. I'll get Nat."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Mph!"

Mikoto peeled out of there, leaving nothing but a trail of dust and smoke behind her. She dodged the bullets that came whistling her way, effortlessly trying to take out Sky. While she was playing with her, I ran up to Natsuki and slumped her on my shoulder.

"Come on lets get you or of here."

While she was halfway on my shoulder, Mikoto came flying back, crashing into the classroom next to us. I looked back to see Sky standing behind us, her revolver in hand, and boarded with an insane look on her face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She said in a singsong voice as she licked her revolver. Suddenly, as she raised the saliva born weapon, a something red came by their vision with insane speed.

"Oi! That's my signature pose!"

Nao stood on top of Sky, her unleashed 12 inch claws almost reaching her face. She stopped and took a look over to us and waved and smiled nonchalantly.

"Hi~. Now I need privacy for this part, so go."

"Way ahead of you."

Mikoto came back out covered in bedrock debris and white powder.

"Mai! Guess what? This was a cooking class!"

"Mikoto! Right now how about we get Natsuki away? Then tell me?"

"Hai!"

Mikoto nodded her head and ran over to sling Natsuki's right arm over hers, then we ran off. After a long way around, we were running, and trying not to hurt Natsuki when we took a shortcut I the bushes.

"MMHHPP!"

Natsuki awoke from her slumber and was trying to say something but was unsuccessful in doing so. Mai held a evilish grin as she peered over to where Natsuki was struggling.

"What? Don't want me to say?"

"Mmph!"

She was nodding her head in a crazy fashion, trying to stop Mai.

"Sorry but this is an important piece of the story."

"Ah? It this what I think it is?"

Chie asked, mischievous in her hazel eyes.

"Yes, Shizuru keep Natsuki refrained for now."

"Ara, so be it for I want to hear this as well."

She clasped a hand over Natsuku's mouth, then she squeezed one of Natsuki's sensitive parts and she screamed a muffled scream then she passed out.

"Thank you Shizuru. Now shall I continue?"

So, we were running across the short bushes with the pink flowers when we ran across this one that hardly bore any life, she we ran through the bush.

"Um, Mai?"

"What is it Mikoto?"

"Look behind us."

"What?"

At first I didn't understand what at all Mikoto was saying until I saw that the bush we ran through had large shreds of clothing. At first, we looked at our own uniform until we saw bare legs. We followed it all the way up to see that the only piece of clothing on her lower half was just her pink underwear, with a few holes here and there. I almost started laughing at how she looked. Even part of her top coat was gone! But as we started laughing, we saw the large wound on her lower stomach. We stopped dead in our tracks as we saw how deep and how serious that her wound was. We dragged her even more into the infirmary and when Yohko got ahold of her, an announcement was heard throughout the entire school. I could tell that it was Alex, for I heard the skittishness in her frail voice. I mean she may sound all bad ass and all, but her voice could never uphold her figure.

"Students, I have good new and bad news. The bad news is that the public had become aware of the situation that has occurred between the schools. But the good news is that the war has finally ended, so congratulations to all of the people who have sacrificed their bodies and souls to be in this joyish event!"

Everyone in the room began to cheer and laugh away, totally forgetting about Natsuki on the table until she yelled out a husky, "What the hell about me?!"

"… and that is how it ended."

Mai smiled and looked at everyone who was half asleep trying to stay away to be polite. But she didn't care. As long as she was able to exclude the part of Alex's death.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Hey, it actually worked?!  
_

After the long and tiring story, everyone was untied, even the annoying duo along with the singular stooge. Shizuru carried Natsuki back to their tent, unknown that her sleeping beauty was having a dream, or shall I say a nightmare?

Natsuki was walking down the halls of the empty school. No one was around, nothing but the dead silence that they left behind. She held onto her cut up side with little pain, wincing here and there. She stopped and looked up. It was the student council room. She straightened herself then gripped the hard leather book in her hands and opened the door. She walked in and saw Alex, all asleep with lots of paper work around her. And books too.  
"What is she planning?"  
Natsuki thought to herself when Alex stirred. She looked up to see Natsuki standing next to her, placing the leather book next to the large textbooks.  
"What do you want?"  
Alex simply asked, then turning the other way to avoid meeting sky blue eyes to emerald.  
"There's some drool on you."  
Alex turned away, trying to wipe away the drool on her face with the sleeve of her white jacket.  
"Just kidding~."  
She stopped and gave Natsuki a glare.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Relax, I just came to give you your book back."  
Alex just huffed and Natsuki sighed.  
"So much for a troublesome girl."  
Alex spoke, still looking away from her.  
"What do you mean?"  
Natsuki asked in an annoying tone.  
"It means what it means."  
"That's not an answer!"  
"Then force it out~of~me~"  
she sang in a seductive tone.  
Natsuki just fairly smiled before a sly smile came upon her lips then she spoke.  
"If that is why you command, then so be it."  
She whispered in her husky voice into the president's ear. A small smile came upon Alex as she grabbed Natsuki's chin and brought her close for a kiss. Natsuki kissed her back, but this time more fiercely. Alex slightly moaned in the next kiss, trailing down her neck.

DAYS LATER…

Mai invited everyone to a get-together and Natsuki brought Alex along. It was only a few days after graduation, everyone except for Mikoto graduated. She still had one more year to go. They were all seated next to each other, Natsuki holding onto Alex like there was no tomorrow. Mai had the picture set up to take after she set the timer. Mai ran back and sat in between Mikoto and Tate. He held her by the waist and Mikoto was under her overly grown breasts. The camera took the picture and a bright flash came on, then another. When the picture finished developing, Alex agreed to go and retrieve the photos. She sat up, prying off Natsuki's arms and went up to the camera and took out the picture when she felt a sharp pain go through her chest. For some odd reason, when she turned around, everyone was rushing to her, especially Natsuki. She had tears forming at the corners of her ever so emerald eyes, rushing faster that all of them. She felt something got and wet flow fast down her body, creating a large fast-drying puddle in the middle of her shirt. She looked down to see a large red puddle in between her chest. She fell to her knees, spitting out blood. She dropped the photos, then she was caught by Natsuki before she fell. She strained to see the person standing on top of the main school building behind them. The person had the exact same face as hers, but her eyes turned into hatred, her sky blue eyes turning tainted.  
"S-Sky..."  
"What?"  
Natsuki asked, her voice cracking up.  
"Sk-ky..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Natsuki turned around to follow the trail of vision that Alex was looking at, and she saw what she meant. It was Sky, but she only caught a glimpse of her before she ran away. Natsuki came back and looked down to where Alex laid.  
"No, you're going to be just fine. Come on, keep looking at me."  
Alex strained to hear her, then she was hardly able to speak.  
"Nat...suki, I w-will a-a-always love...*gasp* you…"  
She slowly closed her ever so light blue eyes, the sparkle dying as her eyes disappeared from Natsuki's sight.  
"No. This can't be. This is all a dream right? It can't be real. It just can't..."  
Tears began to fall on Alex's pale face, Natsuki holding onto her body. Soon she was crying and Mai came up and hugged her from behind.\

Shizuru kept hearing murmurs and whispers being spoken softly from the girl next to her, then she saw small tears form at the corner of her closed eyes. Shizuru pondered about what it was that Natsuki was dreaming of, especially when she hardly knew so little of her past.  
"Alex… don't go…"  
Shizuru heard her murmur then she moved back quickly as Natsuki awoke. Natsuki was breathing heavily, sweat slowly making its way down her face onto her chin. She looked over to where Shizuru was, with an apologetic look on her face.  
"Ara, what is it that troubles you so my Natsuki?"  
Natsuki shook her head, wanting to get the old memories out of her head.  
"It's nothing."  
"No it's not nothing. You were crying in your sleep. Don't forget, I'm here so you can tell me anything."  
Natsuki sighed an looked the other way, not wanting to meet Shizuru's blood filled eyes.  
"I guess that you are right…"  
Shizuru wrapped her arms around her lover, cradling her in her lap.  
"Ara, Natsuki should never worry much when I'm around ne?"  
Natsuki stifled a nod, then she lifted her head from Shizuru's lap. Natsuki told the story of how Alex was killed, leaving out the part before. Shizuru stayed next to her, then slowly she put her hand on top of Natsuki's feeling the ice coldness she had.  
"Natsuki, you are not the only one that have lost someone that you have truly loved. You see, when I was only around ten years of age, l lost my mother. She was never happy with my father. So one day after another loud argument, mother came into my room, her face all beaten up. She came to me and cried in my arms, telling me that she loves me so much, then she planted a kiss on top of my forehead then she walked out. I didn't understand what she meant at first, but the next hour they found mother hanged. With a note that read;

I cannot stand this much longer. Every time when it comes down to this, it was all your father. I tried to reason with him, but he is too stubborn for his own good. Im sorry i can't be strong, but do understand. I already know that this is already to shock the kids, but he pushed me too far. Please, don't get into his lies and tricks.

And that was the last time I saw my mother, and heard from her."  
Shizuru too had tears but they barely formed. She wiped the tears away, then looked back to Natsuki.  
"Shizuru…"  
"Natsuki…"  
They both said each others name so slowly, creating tension between the two. Shizuru leaned in and as well did Natsuki. They kissed, savoring each other. Then they broke apart. Lust was filled in both of their eyes, wanting more. They took another kiss, Shizuru adjusting to where she was on top of Natsuki. She slid her hands against Natsuki's stomach, triggering a slight moan. Shizuru pressed her body close to Natsuki, then she broke apart the kiss and began to suck and nibble on her neck. She began to reach down and unbuttoned her pants and cupped her when they heard a scream. They both suddenly got off each other, but no one was coming to them. Natsuki began to put her shirt on and fix her pants while Shizuru went running out. She ran out to find Chie on the ground, her face beaten and with still red dots. She looked up to see Nao, who had her hands curled into fists and she held something behind her, as she was towering over Chie.  
"I didn't do it! Promise!"  
"Why should I believe you? You hentai PERVERT!"  
She raised the thing, (which happened to be a kendo stick) and she repeatedly beaten Chie until she had a thick red mark right in the middle of her face, bending her glasses in the process. Then she dropped the broken wooden sword and turned away. Chie was lying in the middle of all the tents, even in her state she had a smile on her face. Once Nao was gone, she stood up and silently began to cheer and wave around.  
"Yes!"  
Chie was jumping around, and when Natsuki met up with Shizuru, she had a what-the-hell-is-this look plastered on her face. Shizuru walked up to the excited Chie, then tapped her shoulder.  
"Um, Chie?"  
"Oh. Yeah Shizuru?"  
"What just went on earlier?"  
"Oh. Well, me and Mai decided to make a bet. That if Mai took something of Nao's, I would get blamed. If she knew that it was Mai, I lose. But I won. So I get a month of free alcohol!"  
"Chie!"  
Natsuki came walking up with another what-the-hell-is-this look and stood before her.  
"Uh yes Natsuki?"  
"Just don't do another bet like that until we're done with everything! People trying to get some sleep!"  
"Oh? You mean you and Zuru?"  
"Zuru?"  
Shizuru thought as Natsuki began to blush and Chie smiling all big and soon as they continued to argue, Shizuru went off for a walk. Just a small one. The arguments of those two were soon drained out and she came to a small stream. She sat down in front of it and she began to sing. [Authors note: these lyrics are in German. Can anyone guess the song? Nor which manga it came from? (Don't hate on me if I misspelled one of the lyrics) ]  
"Bei Noacht Im Dorf Der Wächter Reif: Elfe!  
Ein Ganz Kleines Elfchen Im Walde Schlief Wohl Um Die Elfe!"  
But unknown to Shizuru, she didn't know that Natsuki came walking through after her, and of course hearing her singing voice.  
"Und Mient Es Reif Ihm Aus Dem Tal  
Bei Seinem Namen Die Nach Tigall,  
Oder Silpelt Hätt Ihm Gerufen.  
Reibt Sich Der Elf' Die Augen Aus, Begibt Sich Vor Sein Schneckenhaus  
Und Ist Als Wien Ein Trunken Mann,  
Sein Schläflein War Nicht Voll Getan,  
Und Humpelt Also Tippe Tapp Durch's Hasel Holz In's Tal Hinab Schlupft An Der Mauer Hinso Dicht,  
Da Sizt Der Glühwurm Licht An Licht."  
Natsuki came closer and closer, not understanding the lyrics, (nor did she know what language it was in) but she continued to listen in, Chie following her as well. Shizuru paused, the two thinking that they got caught but they didn't. She took one more look at the stream ahead of her and began to sing even more.  
"Was Sind Das Helle Fensterlein? Da Drin Wird Eine Hochzeit Sein: Die Kleinen Sitzen Bei'm Mahle, Und Treiben's In Dem Saale.  
Da Guck' Ich Wohl Ein Wenig Nein!  
Pfui, Stöbt Den Kopf An Harten Stein!  
Elfe, Gelt, Du Hast Genug?  
Gukuk!"  
Chie walked away, and Natsuki began clapping her hands, surprised that Shizuru was able to sing. Shizuru gasped out lightly, turned around and saw Natsuki by herself.  
"Did not know that you could sing."  
"It's just something mother liked. My family's part German, and it comes from my mothers side."  
"So that song was in German?"  
"Yeah. Did you now that?"  
"N-No."  
Natsuki said while scratching the back of her head. She walked down and sat next to Shizuru by the stream.  
"Hey Shizuru."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know the English verse?"  
"Are you even talking right? Of course I know it."  
"Then would you mind singing it?"  
"Ara, does Natsuki want to hear me sing again?"  
"If you don't mind."  
Natsuki said with a small blush. Shizuru smiled then she looked back to the stream.  
"Maybe another day. Right now we have to getting ready to sleep."  
"Aww!"  
Natsuki pouted and looked the other way, her arms across her chest.  
"Ara! My Natsuki is so cute when she's like this! I should do this more often."  
Shizuru thought to herself as she stood up. She saw Natsuki get up and follow her, then they went into their tent. But they just fell asleep quickly. When morning came up, Nao was the first one up. She was stretching, but unknown that Chie was watching from a distance. Shizuru came walking out of the tent, looking at Nao, then the hiding Chie up high in the trees. She sighed then she turned away to be greeted by the one and only Mai.  
"Good Morning Shizuru."  
"Ara, morning to you as well."  
"I was wondering, what are we going to do now? Everything seems unorganized."  
"Ara, that I know of. Even myself don't know about this. We might have to ask Natsuki."  
"Yeah, you may be right. But I do wonder, well, she has been very depressed ever since the death of her late girlfriend. But I have noticed that ever since you came, you have made her happy again, so I would like to thank you."  
"Thanks."  
Shizuru said uneasily and she turned to see the thin branch that Chie was lying on began to shake and soon it snapped under her weight, or so they thought. The ground began to shake violently and Chie fell from the branch, earning a glare from Nao when the giant rock guy from before came back. He had his arms outstretched, a smile on his rocked face. He looked at everyone, (and during that time Natsuki came out) and he then began to stomp on the ground.  
"What?!"  
"So glad I fell out of the tree earlier."  
Chie said while she was running amuck. Then the giant began to chant something.  
"The God of these skies, come forth and show these lost humans where it is that they really need to do!"  
He slammed his enormous fists and they all fell, except for Chie who was dangling by the edge of a rock. Then she felt something wrap around her and she looked down to see Nao hanging by a thin thread ( which surprisingly held her) and soon the thread untangled itself and Nao went flying down. Chie hanged on for all her might, that was until she felt something sliding down her legs. She took another look down and saw that her pants were falling down!  
"Oh god. Please don't let me fallll!"  
Her hand slipped from the rock, having her fall (after her pants fell off) and she began to fall in the endless black hole.

Natsuki and the gang were sitting on a very large pillow when Nao screamed out. They tuned around to see her struggling with what looked like Chie's pants.  
"What?"  
"GET THESE PANTS OFF ME!"  
Nao was trying to pry off the pants and once she finally did, screaming above her was heard coming closer and closer as they looked around. Nao took one look up and she groaned.  
"God no."  
Chie came flying on her, making the pillow heave. When they looked, Chie was in nothing but her boxer shorts, and a t-shirt. But that wasn't all that went wrong. As you already know, she landed on Nao, but not in a good way. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into lime green eyes, feeling something soft both in her hands and pressed against her lips. Her leg was in between Nao's, who as of right now, is fucking mad. Chie slowly pulled herself off of Nao, making sure she isn't touching her and she smiled sweetly a she quickly got up and ran off.  
"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU HENTAI PERVERT!"  
Nao followed her in hot pursuit, and once she got her hands on the half naked Chie, the double doors that they never saw began to open, and a bright light engulfed them and soon they vanished.

When Shizuru opened her eyes, she found herself clad in metal armor, lying on a bed made of hay. She looked around and found herself alone. On the side of her laid a long sword and shield. She picked up the sword and soon a booming voice entered her mind.  
"Hello human. By what I can conjure, you came here with your group am I wrong?"  
"No."  
"Good. Now in order to find out who is the one that is to be the one to be the sacrifice, it will be out of your group of eight."  
"Seven? I thought we had seven."  
Shizuru said out loud.  
"You mush have miscounted. But to find out who is to be the one, this is the last challenge! A fight to the death!"  
"What?!"  
The wooden door behind her opened and she walked out, to find herself in a giant coliseum filled with many spectators that filled every seat, and before her was everyone else, except for one she did not know. Then in the middle of them, a hologram appeared. It was a woman who looked like a Greek god. She wore the white robes and lifted her arms.  
"Let the battle begin!"  
Everyone around her began to cheer, and soon the first scream was heard.  
"Natsuki!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so deeply sorry! I haven't posted up fr a while due to writers block. This is short, I know. But please don't hate me! You know it's a forgot to the death, and since all this happened. No spoilers! Please R&R, it gives me my motivation. And I don't own anything. **

**_WK_**

Chapter 11- Oh Kami

Shizuru watched as it was all of them and including one more get chased by rabid beasts that looked completely inhuman. They were the size of a ten-foot man, covered with fur and had hooves as their feet. They looked like half bull, half human people, from the Greek legends.(My auto correct keeps messing up all of my wording.) They had the golden ring in their nose, but that wasn't all. Their tail had a cap that was full of nothing but spikes at the end. She looked ahead, and saw Natsuki but she didn't wear the same armor she was wearing. She wore the Roman armor, with the spear and shield. Another look over and Chie was wearing the military uniforms from the Battle of Fuka, with an assault rifle in her hands. Nao was all in a rebel type, all black leather and a pistol in her hands. Reito was dressed as a Japanese Samurai from long ago. He held the double handed weapon in his hands and swung at the nearby bull person. She saw Mikoto, wearing what looked like a Robin Hood set with looked like a bow. Mai was also seen, wearing a white long robe with a long hood with a long wooden staff by her. Then there was the mysterious girl that they did not know. She was clad up in Emo/goth type of clothing. Wearing too much makeup to being out her dark blue eyes. Then her black hair put up and almost all over the place. She had a giant circular blade. Almost everyone had completely no clue on how to use their weapons, except for Reito and somewhat Chie of course. Shizuru looked amongst the crowd, then she saw the one that she was looking for. Natsuki. A smile came upon her face, running to her when a bull person came charging at her. She dodged to the right. The horn barely missing her. She picked up her sword and shield and that's when she heard it. The first scream. She quickly turned her head to who is was that screamed, and it was Natsuki.

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru yelled out, running to her (forgetting about the beast behind her) and she ran. She ran until she made it to where Natsuki was. She knelt down and tried to stop the bleeding that occurred from her wound on her side. Then roaring came from behind her and she looked behind and saw another bull-man charging her way. She grabbed the shield and brought it up to defend herself from the impact. She flew back, hitting her head against a rock on the ground. She bean to lose vision, from one bull to many. She saw Natsuki crawling her way over to her, her spear in hand to defend off the raging bull. Shizuru shook her head back and forth, then she got up and charged at the bull holding her long sword and Natsuki's shield. She lunged it into the chest of the beast, earning a scream. She jerked back due to the force and she held up the shield when it fast recovered. It came charging at again, then she fended it off as Natsuki regained her conscious. Natsuki groaned and tried to lift herself up, but instead she was thrown back by another bull man. She groaned out and her grip around the metal shield became lose as she was picked up like a rag doll and she let go of her shield as she was brought up face with the monster. She spat out blood as the bull man smiled but soon his eyes widen as he dropped her and slumped to the ground, showing Nao behind with a smug look on her face.

"Well, well. Looks like you needed some-"

She stopped and Shizuru's eyes widened even more than the bulls that was killed. Nao threw up blood, looking down to see a pair of two horns through her body, making her drop her pistol.

"Nao!"

Shizuru yelled out, but soon she was pulled up, her blood running down the bull man's face. Nao was hanging into the very last part of her life, gripping the horn as she gasped out at the pain.

"D-Damn... W-What the hell... *gasp* did I do for t-this?"

Then she looked over and saw Chie, with her assault rifle. Shooting at them and she called out to her.

"Chie!"

Chie stopped and looked over to her, anger emoting from her as she shot up the bull. But there was the other one that she was fighting off. It charged after her, but she jumped out of the way as it rammed into the bull that held Nao. She slipped off, screaming in pain as she fell on Chie. Shizuru helped Natsuki get up, but soon a gun shot was heard, and both of them looked to where Nao and Chie were, seeing a shocked Chie with tears running down her face and a bloodied Nao.

"Nao!"

Chie screamed out, not aware of the bull man running her way. She picked up the gun, pointed it up under her chin and pulled the trigger as it rammed into her body.

"Chie!"

"Damn it! Why did she-"

"Look!"

Shizuru said, getting her attention. They looked over and saw Chie still moving around, only her ear shot off.

"That's a relief, but how are we to save her now?"

Natsuki said, before looking over to where Shizuru was looking to see Mai and Mikoto trying to fend off more than they could chew. "Everyone is not surviving this brawl."

"I know that. But it's a fight to the death. I knew about it, but I didn't know about to the death part. It was told from my mother to her mother and so on. You get the story."

Then another roar came from behind them, Shizuru picked up her sword and charged at the beast.

Mai and Mikoto were struggling with all the beasts that were at their door. Mikoto didn't like to use the bow, and she threw it. Which was a bad idea. Now she is throwing the arrows, hoping that it would struck them. But her throw may be powerful, but without the bow, it's useless. But Mai had a stick, and she was not no damn Mage. She kept swinging and swinging. But she got slashed at, making her get thrown back. Her robe unfastened and she saw the HIME mark on her chest. That's when she got the idea.

"How could I forget? Kagusuchi!"

She yelled out, flames appearing. And her child appeared, flames arousing around her wrist and ankles to show her elements.

"Oh no. I can't have any of that here."

She lady from before appeared before Mai, a sweet smile as Kagusuchi began to growl, a large ball swelling up in his throat.

"Too bad."

Mai said with a cocky look in her face. Time seemed to slow down for her and Kagusuchi for when on moment she was there, and the next he was howling in pain. She screamed out to how his body turned into a grey color, green flames bursting out. She slid him off her sword, chuckling at the sight.

"Now if you would excuse me-"

An arrow whistled by her, missing her by one an inch. It was Mikoto, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish."

That was all that she had to say. But sadly, it was her last. The woman pushed one loose stand of her blonde hair before appearing before Mikoto and showing her hand into her chest, grasping her heart.

"Humans can be so boring you know?"

She chuckled before ripping it out. Her white robe was being stained in crimson, flowing down her robe as Mikoto fell, lifeless. Mai screamed out even more, tears flowing heavily from her face. The Greek woman took a look to see who it was that this girl really loved. She found him. He was down on one knee, clutching his chest as three beasts were surrounding him. She waved her hand and they disappeared into the ground. He used his sword as a cane, forcing himself up but he fell over. The woman watched in amusement to how Mai ran over to him.

"No! No! T-This can't be! It's not suppose to be like this!"

"M-Mai, please don't cry."

He said, putting his hand up to his chin, wiping away a tear. He groaned out, pain showing as his skin color started to turn.

"No! It's not suppose to be like this! I- I love you Reito!"

"And as do I Mai. I love you Ma-"

A sword was shoved out from his chest, blood flowing from his chest as the Greek woman stood from behind them.

"How I love such a sappy ending. So bad."

Then she pulled it and his body turned into green sparks. Flying up to the sky and disappearing. Mai was hunched over her fists dig deeply into the dirt.

"You- You bitch!"

"Mai No!"

Chie yelled out, regaining her senses. But her words did not reach her, for they were lost the moment she ran up to her. The Greek lady summoned all the monsters away, it was just her and the rest. Nothing more, nothing less. Blood spilled into the dirt, a red pool under Mai. She cliched the redder sword, blood seeping from her mouth. The blood stained the white robe she was wearing, then the Greek woman twisted it and she coughed more blood. A bullet went and shot the lady in the arm, and Chief cursed out as the woman pulled out the sword. Shizuru ran up to Mai, followed by Natsuki.

"Mai!"

Natsuki said, looking into the light violet eyes of her best friend.

"N-Natsuki."

She said shakily, with Natsuki holding her hand.

"I can see them. I can see R-Reito, an-and Mikoto. T-Their waiting for me."

"No Mai. Don't go to the light. D-Don't go."

She gasped out, seeing the sparkle from Mai's eyes diminish away, and she cried a single tear.

"Natsuki, we have to go. Look!"

Shizuru snapped Natsuki out if her trance, seeing Chie being lifted up, her body punctured by the sword. She was squirming, trying to get out if it, but with one last attempt, she threw her gun at Natsuki's feet, giving her a bloody thumbs up before her body went limp.

"You know, it has gotten better over the past years now. You humans have been a good sport for us. So sad that only one is to live."

She said before she went after Natsuki. The sword came, and someone came and pulled Shizuru down. When she looked, it was a person dressed in a ninja outfit, brown to blend in with the dirt. She had sky blue eyes, but then pushed Shizuru aside as the sword cut into the dirt. She held the sword and grabbing her shield she charged. Blocking her oncoming attacks with her shield, she cut into her left arm, making the woman hiss out in anger. Natsuki was standing afar, with the gun held tightly in her hands.

"No way I'm letting Chie's death go in vain."

"Well think again."

She turned and saw that brown ninja behind her, who was holding a dagger in one hand.

"Remember me?"

She pulled down her mask, and there was the white hair.

"Sky!"

"Oh! I'm so glad! But if it weren't for you, my sister would still be here!"

"You killed her!"

"I had to. She was only interested in you after all."

Natsuki stepped back, the gun being held with one hand. Sky attacked, Natsuki blocking it with the gun. The only weapon she has is the gun, which had only two bullets left.

"Damn!"

She stayed far enough and loaded one and as Sky came with her spear. One shot and the whole colosseum went quiet, Shizuru's eyes widen in fear to what she saw.

"Natsuki!"

Blood came softly, but the punctured area was none other than her heart. Sky was silent, but she fell. The bullet grazed her neck, cutting into her vein. She gasped out. Trying to stop the bleeding. She stood up, and with a dagger in hands she smiled weakly.

"It's time to finish-"

She stopped, blood spewing out of her mouth as she looked down. Shizuru's sword was thrown into her chest, puncturing one of her lungs. She dropped the dagger and fell over. Shizuru ran up to Natsuki, who was going pale.

"No! Natsuki!"

She chuckled weakly at how weak she looked.

"I never guess that you would be the one to win. But then again, it's better that it turn out this way. Right?"

"Natsuki. No, no!"

She cupped her cheek, a small line of blood smeared on her cheek.

"If your blood could give me happiness, I'd ask for just a drop; if your breath could fill my soul; I'd ask for just a whisper; if your tears could save my life, I'd say not a word; for I would rather die that see you cry... Please don't cry any longer..."

Natsuki said softly to Shizuru, who had tears swelling up in her crimson eyes.

"Hey."

Natsuki wiped away a stray tear before bringing her in close for a kiss. A kiss that seemed to lat forever before Natsuki broke it off, smiling as her emerald eyes closed. There in her arms, Natsuki died. She put her down gently, standing up with her face held down low. Her bangs covering her eyes as the Greek woman smiled and held out her arms.

"Shizuru, you have won the battle. So let me say how it is wonderful that-"

She stopped, and looking down Shizuru had the goddess' sword in her hands, thrusted into her chest.

"Do you have any clue what your doing?"

"Yes, I'm changing my fate."

Then she twisted it and pulled it out, the goddess her blood was black, and it oozed out. She fell like a sack of bricks. Then the rest of the people faded away, and before her a man bigger than her had appeared. Dressed all in roman armor.

"Girl, know your place here!"

Shizuru didn't speak back, which irritated him even more. He had golden eyes, his hair fairly white.

"Fine by me then."

Then he raised his hand and a spear came into his hands as he thrusted it to her. She only scoffed.


	12. Is it really the end?

**Please, don't hate me for this chapter. I have worked but this is all that my brain has worked out. Yes this is the last chapter, and it is short. it does seem like it was rushed, and yes it was. I would have wrote more, but still. **

**disclaimer; I do not own Mai-Hime. T_T**

**WK**

Chapter 12- Is it really the end?  
_

With all the anger that pulsed hard into Shizuru's blood stream, she was almost invincible. Out of all of the other angels, he was the strongest. But a mere mortal, only a few seconds ago he was superior. Now, he was at his knees, blood soaked and panting. His body was in pain, pain he couldn't take. Mixed with sweat blood was wiped off his forehead, and he lifted his head to meet up with Shizuru's dark crimson eyes. But he couldn't find it through her hazel hair. Her bangs were drawn completely, but she was suddenly gone from his sight. He looked around, using his spear to help himself up. This was not the way how things turn out. Once there is a victor, they are taken and sacrificed and their body should have been engulfed by the crystal. But the previous crystal didn't shatter yet. The crystal is what gives life to Earth. It is common to do these types with the angels of course. But when it involves humans, it is a more precaution move. But no, not how they planned. If there is no crystal, then destruction will come to their beloved Earth. He growled in anger as he looked around for her. He swung his spear, stopping her attack to his head. He shoved her off, anger in him as well.  
"Damn it. I can't kill her, otherwise the Earth will blow. Damn! What the hell should I do!"  
He thought to himself as he fended off her oncoming attacks. Then behind her he saw it. His one way ticket. The crystal appeared, a strange woman that was once engulfed in it was finally free. She fell from her slumber, but she stayed still. Her light violet hair was covering most of her naked body, but she knee opened her eyes.  
"With that girl out of the crystal, I shove her inside, and once done I can finally leave this planet!"  
Again he thought to himself as he was forcing her back. Sure he was taller and much bigger than her, but when on Earth, he can show his full strength. He rammed his spear into her sword, making cracks and dent into the blade. Soon, they were only a few inches away from the crystal. With one desperate attack, he shoved her and pushed her towards the opening crystal. She only scoffed before she leaped out from his grip, landing on his arched back and jumping from it, sending him inside the crystal instead.  
"What?! No! This can't be!"  
The crystal already took over him, cutting the cloth from his body as it grew on him.  
"This can't be! I'm the eternal Angel! The Angel that brings peace and tranquility! I can't be taken here! Arthella! Arthella! He-"  
His voice was cut short, the crystal already taking over his face. No more breathing came from him, nor any movement. He was enchanted into the seams of the Earth, the crystal slowly descending back into its resting place. Shizuru waited, but nothing came. She threw her sword down and went to where Natsuki laid. Her pale motionless body. She knelt by her and cried. She cried and cried, but she knew crying wouldn't bring her back. She wiped off her tears with her sleeve, and looked back to her dead lover.  
"I love you, my Natsuki."  
She walked ahead, not looking back. With her head held high, she walked her way out of the coliseum. She made her way down the mountain, and every place she stopped was where they had set up camp, and how lively it was before they all died. It was quiet now, it was just her. The sun was setting, and when she looked back to where the coliseum sat smugly on the mountain fade away, glistening in its last moments as it no longer showed. Thinking back, it was an Angel. And Angel is immortal, so how long will that last? Hopefully forever. Shizuru kept thinking back to how she was able to do that. She just remembered Natsuki dying, then she blacked out. The next thing, she was the Angel in the blue crystal, then saw her dead Natsuki. It pained her to think about how much was sacrificed. Did Natsuki know that it was going to turn out like this? Or was it to be a series of tests? It wasn't suppose to be like this. It had to be different. But it's over now, but with the sacrifices of her friends. No, it was more than just her friends, they were like family. Over the short time she knew them. They became family to her, and a family they were. An irreplaceable to her. She started up a fire, sitting by herself in the dark unknown. She kept the fire going, collecting more firewood. It got cold, and her fire got hotter as she tried to maintain her heat. She finally fell asleep, and once she woke up, the fire was still burning. She sun was barely rising when she put out the fire and trekked on back down the mountain. She walked and walked, not caring that she hasn't eaten for almost two days. Finally, she came by the stream that Natsuki walked in in her when she was singing. She cupped the water and took sips, trying to refresh her body and mind. Even after that happened, she still can't believe it. Somewhere in her mind, she can't believe it. She washed off her face and continued on her walk down. She lost the shine in her dark crimson eyes, nothing but darkness lurked into those eyes. She walked and walked, every step she seemed to take, it made her lose a part of her mind. After the days of travel, she finally made it back near the city. She stopped and looked to it. The gates, the walls, something seemed off. Everything was fine, wasn't it? She came back and everything goes somewhat back to normal right? There was no guards. And the gates were fully open. She slowly made we way back into the city, fear showing in her eyes. There was a large crowd of people in the center, and there was her daddy. His crimson eyes were engulfed in sadness, and as she came closer, she saw that he was standing in the middle of the circle, his hat held tightly in his hands that were close to his chest.  
"... I fear that ever since she has not returned, that the worry may have come. But this morning... *Sob* This morning the guards found something interesting."  
He lifted his hand up for the guards to come. They came walking in, their heads held down low as they showed tattered clothing, stained with blood. All of the people gasped out in horror, and even Shizuru. She was alive! She had to let them know!  
"Father! I'm here!"  
She yelled, but no one seemed to hear her. She ran right in the middle, before her father and yelled in his face.  
"Father! I'm right here! Can't you see me!"  
But the more she yelled, the more she was lost. She fell to her knees and cried, she cried and cried. Then she lifted her head to see her father crying, calling out for his daughter. There was only one explanation. She didn't succeed. She died. That had to be it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up and saw the light violet haired woman. She turned and looked into her almost transparent green eyes.  
"Fear not, for you are not alone. This is the truth behind the battle. All the contestants are forced into battle, and only one can be the survivor. But there is a price. A deadly price. To spend all of the hundreds of years in this hell hole before we can truly pass on. I am sorry, but I must move on. Farewell."  
Then her body began to fade away, leaving Shizuru alone for the next hundreds of years.

THE TRUE BATTLE...  
(I know that you all might hate me for how this story turned out, but I was rushed.) It was Shizuru and him. Yes, he was at his knees but he still had to advantage. The crystal appeared, dropping the previous winner. He smirked and charged at her, purposely not going for the crystal. Instead, he swims his foot around when she jumped off him, making him turn all the way around. He grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. He swung her toward the crystal, capturing her. He smiled as he wiped off his sweat.  
"How's that mere mortal?! Don't get so cocky since you just lost a loved one! There is no way in hell that I, the Angel of peace will ever fall in that! Farewell mortal."  
Then Shizuru desperately tried to break out, but she was soon taken over, her body used as a host. The crystal slowly departed into the ground, the last glimpse of sun that she will ever see when she was alive. It closed, all the sun escaping as she met her death. Now knowing the truth, she went hysterical. All alone for hundreds of years, no one here and or to be with. She felt truly alone. Left to wonder the Earth in spirit form.  
"No, your not alone Shizuru."  
She stopped and turned around. Tears whelmed in her dark eyes as she regained her spark, seeing the one person she loved, and still does. They held out their arms, and she ran into them, feeling the warmth and comfort of them.  
"I told you Shizuru, don't cry."  
"How are you here? I thought that I was alone."  
"They gave me a choice. To pass on or to spend the rest with you. I couldn't pass that up."  
"Thank you, thank you Natsuki."  
Natsuki hugged Shizuru, not wanting to let her go. She died in her arms, and now here she is, holding Shizuru in her arms. She loved her, and if that means spending all of eternity with her purgatory, then so be it.


End file.
